Can't Run Away from your Destiny
by AthenaRose2017
Summary: After losing Allison, Zaira doesn't know what to do. She's growing closer to a certain deputy, and she's developed a crush on him. With a list out and assassions coming after the people she loves, Zaira is trying to keep her sanity. She's also trying to help Scott with his new Beta. Read as she tries to stay alive, help everyone out, and figure out who wants them dead.
1. The Dark Moon

I followed Stiles and Scott to Mexico in my car. We figured out where Derek was, and we were going to find him. I didn't know what to expect, but I did know that I could handle anything that was thrown my way. I tried to ignore the conversation going on between Lydia and Stiles, but it was getting harder to because Lydia kept saying something about us dying. I snorted at that because she seemed to be the only one worried about that. I followed Lydia and Stiles into this building, and I knew the moment that we stepped in that something was off. We ended up walking into some type of club. We walked to the bar, and not too long after we did, some dude walked up, and after Lydia dropped a bullet into the shot glass, did he lead us to a room to talk with a woman. The woman tried to explain the music that was playing, but none of us really cared.

"We're here for Derek Hale." Lydia said.

I would've said something, but Stiles and Scott thought it would be a good idea if I was there as a type of bodyguard. Nobody knew that I was an Alpha female, so we were going to use that to our advantage.

"Is that so?" the woman asked.

"We know you have him." Lydia replied.

The woman cut the fabric a little more forcefully, and gave Lydia a glare.

"We've heard you can be bought." Lydia continued as Stiles placed money on the table.

"It's 50,000 for Derek." Stiles said.

"Now, where does a teenage boy get money like this?" the woman asked.

Stiles stayed quiet, but I knew the answer as well as him and Lydia did.

"Japanese mafia?" the woman asked again before the other people in the room cocked their guns.

"Not smart to come alone." the woman said as she leaned on the table.

"What makes you think that we came alone?" Stiles asked.

I smirked at that because the woman looked utterly confused. I wanted to laugh in her face because she really thought that Lydia and Stiles came alone.

"You brought a wolf into my home?" the woman asked as she finally realized what Stiles meant.

"We brought an Alpha." Stiles replied.

"Actually, we brought 2 Alphas." Lydia corrected.

The woman was confused, but she wouldn't be for too long. I was waiting for the right time to reveal myself.

"My friends… I don't think you're aware of your poor timing. Do you know what the dark moon is?" the woman asked.

I was confused by this, but I knew that Lydia would be able to answer.

"The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky." Lydia replied. See, what did I tell you.

"But do you know its meaning?" the woman asked again.

"Some people say it's a time of reflection. Or grief." Lydia replied.

"Grief and loss, mija. I wonder why, when you and your friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale." the woman said, and I knew then that I had to say something.

"Derek is family, and if I remember correctly, a hunter's code is to protect family." I growled at the woman.

I guess she forgot that I was still there because she was shocked when I said something.

"'Cause we don't like to lose." Stiles said, and that pulled her attention back to them.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Scott came over the radio and told Stiles to take 10 off the table. I thought it was funny because now the woman would see that we meant business.

"Maybe you should just take the deal." Lydia said.

"While I'm keen to follow the warning of a Banshee, I'm going to have to decline." the woman said, and I knew right then that something was fixing to happen.

"Just give us Derek. You don't want him anyway. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist. Just come on, take the money." Stiles said.

I knew that I should hit him for what he said about Derek, but I knew that it was true. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the woman said something about the Calaveras. I knew about them, but I didn't think that we were talking to them. I snuck out of the room, and I was glad that I did because I ran into Scott, Malia, and Kira, who looked like they need me.

"And you should know never to mess with an Alpha's pack." I growled as I walked into the hall full of wolfs bane.

"Zaira! Get out of here!" Scott yelled while coughing.

"So you must be the 2nd Alpha that the Banshee was referring to." the woman said with a sick grin.

"Well, duh. Who else could pull off being an Alpha and being able to stand wolfs bane?" I laughed at her.

She didn't seem to like that, but Scott pulled her attention to him when he said that they didn't know where Derek was either. The woman shocked Scott until he passed out, and that's when I lost it. I attacked her, but her goons jumped me. I fought off every one of them until she walked up behind me and shocked me as well.

When I came to, I was lying next to Scott. We both had just come to, and I was happy that we were all together. Wait, I didn't see Lydia.

"Where's Lydia?" I asked.

"The Calaveras's have her." Kira replied.

"Why? What do they want with Lydia?" Scott asked, and I was wondering the same thing.

We kept trying to figure out a way out, well, Scott was, I was trying to figure out where Derek was. I'm really starting to get extremely worried now because I have this feeling that when we do find him, that he might be dead. All of a sudden, the door flies open and 3 goons walk in. They shock Scott and grab me and Kira. Grabbing Kira, I can see because she's Scott's girl, but grabbing me, I have no idea.

When we got to the room where they wanted us, Scott was chained to a chair, Kira was being held by some dude, and I was being held by some chick. She decided to keep a grip on my hair, and I knew that I would kill her before the day was up. Scott tried to get them to let us go, but I knew that it wouldn't happen. I was pulled from my thoughts when the chick pulled my hair.

"So, let me explain what's about to happen. This one, the fox, has an immunity to electricity. So she's going to turn the dial on the Alpha. If she doesn't, I turn the dial on the Banshee." the goon that was holding Kira said.

"And if that doesn't motivate the fox to turn the dial, then I'll hurt the other Alpha." the chick that was holding me said.

I knew that she couldn't hurt me, but that changed when she handed me off to some dude. I knew right then that I was going to have to use all my strength to get us out of here.

"No. I'm not doing this." Kira said as she struggled against the goon.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation because I was planning our escape. I only tuned back in when Scott told Kira to do what they say. He also said that he could take it. Kira then looked at me. I gave her a nod which told her that I agreed with Scott and that I would be fine.

I couldn't stand to watch Scott keep getting electrocuted. I was struggling more against the dude that held me. The chick punched me in the stomach to stop me, and it did. For now. I was about to struggle again, when Scott roared and broke his chains. I was happy because the dud that held me let go.

"Say the name Scott." the woman hollered.

"Kate." Scott said as he looked up.

My throat closed up. That can't be right. Kate's dead. We watched her die. Or did she? I remember something about being turned by a scratch if the claws go deep enough. Did that happen to Kate? Did she turn and we didn't know? We were finally let go, and I was happy to breathe fresh air. Braeden pulled up on her bike, and I was happy to see her. We followed her until Stiles had to pull over. Scott went with Braeden and I followed after them. I knew that we could put Derek in my car if we needed to.

When we finally got to La iglesia, I was in utter shock. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew that we had to get Derek out of here. I just had this feeling that he's here, but something's not right. I guess I'll know more when we go in. I followed Braeden and Scott closer to the Church. I watched as they went in. Scott told me that he wanted me outside when they brought Derek out. I was more than happy to stay put because this Church was giving me the creeps.

After waiting for I don't know how long, Stiles and the others finally showed up. I was happy to see them, but I was more concerned about Scott and Braeden. We all got out and met Braeden, Scott, and Derek by the door. Well, younger Derek, anyway. I was happy that he was alive.

"Is that him? Is that Derek?" Malia asked.

"Uh, sort of." Stiles replied.

"It's the younger him." I finished.

Younger Derek looked at me before trying to reach me. Scott handed him over to me, and I gladly held him tight.

"I'm so glad to see you Zia." Derek whispered as he held onto me for dear life.

"Same here Der." I whispered back.

I knew that this was only the beginning, but I knew that now that Derek was safe, we could go after Kate. I plan on actually killing her for this, so she better stay clear of me. I lead Derek to my car, got him situated, and turned to the others.

"Let's go home." I said.

The others agreed and we left to head home. I hope that Deaton can help us because that's exactly where we're going as soon as we reach Beacon Hills. I guess we'll know more soon.

Zaira's outfit: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=182920852


	2. 117

The drive from Mexico to Deaton's was awkward. I felt so bad for Derek, and I was trying to figure out what the game plan was. I glanced over at Derek just to make sure that he was still breathing. I couldn't believe that Kate did this to him, but I will protect him with my life. We finally got to Deaton's and I watched as Scott carried Derek into the clinic. We let Deaton look at Derek, and he told us that he had no idea what was wrong with him. I figured that he didn't but I was hoping that I was wrong. I just stood by Derek and held his hand.

"You guys need to go home. You have school in a few hours." Deaton told the others.

"He's right guys." I told them because I knew that Stiles was going to argue.

Stiles looked at me, and saw that I was babying Derek. I couldn't help it because I knew Derek at this age. I knew what he was going through. Kate just better stay out of my way, because I'm not holding back.

"Someone needs to stay with you, just in case." Scott said as he looked at Deaton.

I guess Derek heard, because he gripped my hand. I gripped his hand back to calm his nerves. I knew that I had to stay with him, because I am the only one that he'll listen to.

"I'll stay with him." I told the group.

Stiles went to argue, but Scott nudged him, and he kept quiet. The group finally left, except Lydia, because she decided to stay with me. We took turns watching over Derek, and we talked about everything. I guess we both dozed off because when I woke up, Deaton was checking on Derek. Not too long after that, Derek slowly sat up.

"Derek." I whispered to him.

Derek didn't say anything, but attacked Deaton and Lydia. I knew that he felt guilty because when he ran past me, he gave me a look. I didn't know what to think, but I knew that I had to find him. I ran after him, and when I found him, the site wasn't pretty. Derek was on his knees in front of what was left of his house. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up at me, I had to cover my mouth because of the look on his face. I happened to notice a police truck pull up as well, and I wasn't surprised to see Jordan and his partner, whose name escapes me, get out and head our way.

"Hey, dumbass. You ever hear of no trespassing?" Jordan's partner asked as he looked between Derek and me.

"This is my house." Derek told him.

I smirked at that because Derek gave him attitude, and I knew that I didn't have to worry about a thing.

I tuned out the rest of their conversation, but I did notice that Jordan was being gentle with Derek. I did however hear Jordan call his partner, Haigh. I couldn't believe that someone as sweet as Jordan was partnered with an ass like Haigh.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Haigh grabbed Derek's arm. I was about to react, but Derek beat me to it by pulling away from Haigh and grabbing his arm, while adding just a little pressure. Jordan tried to diffuse the situation, but that changed when Haigh started to taze Derek. Jordan had to grab me because I was trying to get to Derek. We both ended up being taken to the station, and I had Derek in my arms.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to him.

"I'm fine." Derek whimpered.

I knew that he was in pain, so I tried to take some of his pain away. It worked because Derek slowly relaxed.

"Thanks." Derek whispered.

"No problem." I whispered back.

When we got to the station, Haigh handcuffed Derek to the bench. He wanted to do the same to me, but Jordan stepped in. I sat next to Derek and glared at Haigh.

"I hope he sleeps with one eye open because I will get him back for this." I growled under my breath.

I guess Derek heard me because he looked up at me, and gave me a grin. I was happy to see that grin because it made me smile. Jordan walked over to us, squatted down to Derek's level, and started to talk.

"The other deputy thinks I'm an idiot for even asking, but I have a feeling if I take these cuffs off, you're going to be okay? And I think you'll help us figure out what happened to your family so that we can get you out of here. Am I right?" Jordan asked.

Derek just nodded his head, but I knew deep down that Derek started to trust Jordan because he was actually willing to help him out. I hope that Haigh takes notes, because this is how you treat kids. I then watched as Jordan uncuffed Derek.

"The other deputy's the idiot." Derek said, and I couldn't contain the giggle that left my lips.

"I can't argue with that." Jordan said with a chuckle.

The giggles came back when my uncle came into the room, and kept looking between Derek and the computer. I knew that he was looking at a mug shot of older Derek, and the kid next to me was younger Derek. I think my uncle knew that this kid was Derek, but he didn't want anyone to know that he knew.

My uncle then went into his office with Scott and Stiles, and I knew that everything was fixing to come out. I waited for us to be called into his office, and when that happened, I knew exactly what was going to go down.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek asked.

"There was an accident. You lost some memory, but we can help you get it back." Scott replied.

"How much memory?" Derek asked.

"A lot. But you can trust us." Scott replied.

Scott then showed Derek his eyes. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not, but I hope it works.

"You're an Alpha." Derek said.

"I'm not the only one." Scott told him, which gave me my cue.

I showed Derek my eyes, and he looked at me with shock. I gave him a small smile, which he returned, and that told me that he trusted me even more.

"Okay, who are you? And who is he? Who are you?" Derek asked both Scott and Stiles.

He didn't have to ask me because he knew exactly who I was. I only hope that he does trust them, or I'll have to step in.

"Oh, we're the guys keeping you out of jail." Stiles said with attitude.

"Let us help you." Scott said.

I knew that Derek wasn't going to trust them, but he would trust me. If they can't get him to trust the, then I guess they'll have to do things my way.

"No." Derek finally said to Scott.

"Okay dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there. You need to listen to us. And that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf man. You got that?" Stiles said, and I knew that, that would trigger something in Derek.

"I'm fine as long as it's not on a full moon." Derek said, and that right there gave me my answer.

I knew why Kate did this to Derek. I now knew what she wanted. I'm going to kill this bitch if it's the last thing I do.

"You still have trouble with the full moon?" Scott asked.

"I said I'm fine." Derek replied as he looked up at Scott.

"All right, you coming with us or not?" Stiles asked.

"You want me to trust you? Where's my family?" Derek asked.

I knew right then what Scott was going to do. I hope he's ready for what will come after he tells Derek the truth.

"There was a fire. And…They're not here anymore. They're fine. Just had to move out of Beacon Hills. And we're going to take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back." Scott replied.

A weight was lifted off my shoulders when after Scott said that. I was grateful that Scott lied to him. Derek finally let out a breath, and I knew that he was going to trust Scott.

"Okay." Derek said.

I stood next to Derek as he filled out some papers. I couldn't hold back the smile that made its way onto my face, because Haigh was the one telling Derek where to sign. I wanted to laugh in his face, but chose not to because that would be bad for me.

Scott then gives me a ride to get my car, then he heads off to go talk to Peter, and I head home. I changed clothes, and started to clean up. I made a list of stuff that I needed, and while I was creating this list, my phone rung. It was Scott, calling me to tell me to meet him and Malia at the school. I didn't question it, but when I got there, I had to ask.

"Why am I here, Scott?" I asked.

Before he could answer, Malia looked off across the parking lot. We were all confused, but then I caught the scent, and I could help but shudder. Peter then decided to let us know about this monster called a berserker. One came toward the 4 of us, so we took off. We lost Peter, but Scott, Malia, and I stayed together.

We fought as hard as we could, but nothing helped. We ended up being attacked by 3 berserkers instead of 1, but that didn't change the outcome. The 3 berserkers cornered the 3 of us, and when I thought we were going to die, Kira jumped right in, and fought them off. I give her props for that, but it didn't help either because she was then thrown toward us.

We all huddled together, and stood up, but were confused when Derek started to fight them off. I was hoping that he would be ok, but I don't know anymore. We watched as Derek fought off the berserkers, and one by one, they ran off.

"Derek." Scott called out.

Derek turned around, and we saw the old Derek. I was happy to see him, but it shocked me when I saw his eyes. They weren't the pretty blue, but they were yellow. I don't know what this means, but I'm just glad that he's back.

After I got over the shock, I ran toward him. Derek hugged me tight. I was happy that he was standing here, and that he was back to his old self.

"I'm glad you're back." I whispered to him.

"Me too." Derek whispered back.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but after a few minutes, we pulled apart. I took Derek back to the loft, but he wanted to stay with me. I let him because we both knew that we needed to know that the other was ok. We ended up falling asleep, and I was glad to know that Derek was back, and now the real work can begin. Kate better watch out because I'm coming for her, and this time, she will stay dead.

Zaira's outfit: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=185053066


	3. Muted

I woke up the next morning not feeling too well. I couldn't tell if it was because Kate still hasn't been found, or if something is going to happen today. I shrugged it off, took a shower, got dresses, and headed to Derek's. I thought that I would check on him before going to the school. Peter let me in, and I jumped on the couch next to Derek. We talked for a few minutes, before Brayden showed up. I was confused, but I was going to listen to this little exchange and hope this ends well.

"That table's Italian." Peter told Brayden as she placed her boots onto the table.

"So are these boots. Are we going to talk about interior designing fashion, or are we going to talk numbers?" Brayden said with an attitude.

I couldn't help the snicker that left my lips. Peter glared at me, but I just smiled back at him. Peter wrote some numbers down, and slid the paper to Brayden. Brayden glanced at it, marked through them, wrote her numbers down, and slid it back to Peter.

"We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the President." Peter said as he looked at Brayden's numbers.

"I was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate. You're hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calaveras is what's going to cost you." Brayden said as she leaned back in the chair.

Peter got up and walked toward the window. I don't know why he does not want to pay Brayden, because she is trying to help them.

"We'll pay. Just find, that's all we want." Derek said as he grabbed the paper off the table.

Brayden gave Derek a smile. I walked Brayden out and when I closed the door, Peter laid into Derek.

"Are you insane?" Peter asked as Derek was looking through something.

"We don't have a choice. We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing." Derek said back.

I didn't know where this conversation was going, but I needed to go see Scott and Stiles, but I'll be late if it means I can help Derek.

"If we don't find out, who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bonds back! What do you think I'm gonna do then, huh? Get a job? My resume is slightly out of date. We got robbed, Derek." Peter said before Derek roared in his face, showing Peter his yellow eyes.

"Oh, that's a new look for you. What happened to your eyes?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. But I'm willing to pay to find out." Derek replied before heading my way.

"Let me know if you hear anything else. I want to help out as much as I can." I told Derek as I got on my bike.

"I will, and you better be careful." Derek said back.

"Always am." I told him with a smirk before starting my bike and heading toward the school.

When I got to the school, I parked my bike, and headed to the field. I smiled at Scott and Stiles as I walked up to them. We watched as the kid in goal caught every single ball. We were shocked by that, and I almost jumped out of my skin when the kid took off his helmet, Hazelle spoke from behind me. "Wow! That kid is hot."

I turned around and glared at her. Hazelle just shrugged with a huge smile. I just shook my head and followed the boys into the locker room. I'm kidding; I actually waited till I knew the guys were dressed. Coach doesn't really like me in here, but he doesn't say anything because he actually likes me.

"Hey, Liam. You want to explain what that was out there?" Stiles asked, and that's what led me to him, Scott, and Liam.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked completely confused.

"That little display. Your little circus act." Stiles replied.

"What circus act?" Liam asked, and I was starting to like this kid.

"You caught every shot." Stiles replied.

"I was in goal." Liam said.

"Yeah, but nothing, not a single shot got past you." Stiles said, and I could tell that he was starting to get frustrated.

"Yeah, I was the goalie. You guys played this game before?" Liam asked, and I almost giggled at that.

"You're a freshmen, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Liam replied while looking at Scott.

"But you weren't here last semester." Scott clarified.

"I transferred from Devenford Prep." Liam told us.

I guess I wasn't the only one that noticed that his heart beat skipped.

"You transferred?" Scott asked, and that told me that he was thinking exactly what I was thinking.

"Yeah." Liam replied, and his heart skipped again.

"No, you got kicked out, didn't you?" Scott asked.

That threw me for a loop, and it caught Liam off guard.

"All right. Look! Kicked out or transferred, what do you guys care? I came here to play lacrosse. The team could use a few good players, right?" Liam asked.

"No. No, we don't need any more good players." Stiles replied.

"Actually, we could sort of use a couple." Scott countered Stiles.

"What about you, Zaira?" Scott asked me.

"Sorry Stiles, but I have to agree with Scott." I replied with a small smile.

"Okay, how'd you get this good? Have you always been this good? Or did it suddenly happen just once overnight. Have you been out in the middle of the woods during the night of a full…" Stiles started.

"Stiles." Scott and I both said at the same time.

"Hmm. Look, I learned from my stepfather, all right? He made team captain when he was a sophomore. Like you. And yeah… I guess I'm just that good." Liam told us before walking out of the locker room.

"He wasn't lying that time." Scott told us.

"Nope." I replied with a laugh.

We left the locker room, and I went to whatever classroom I wanted to. I was just helping out different teachers, and I hope that Mr. Yukimura doesn't leave because I actually like him. School ended quicker than it normally does, and before long, I was sitting with Kira, Malia, and Hazelle, who decided to show up. As tryouts were going on, I noticed that both Scott and Stiles were missing the goal all together. Everyone started laughing at them, so I decided to show everyone how to play.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked as he met me halfway onto the field.

"Saving your ass like always." I replied as Coach handed me a stick.

"Watch and learn boys." I said with a grin, before picking up the ball, and chunking it into the goal.

Everyone cheered when the ball went straight into the net. Even Coach cheered, and I told you he liked me. I gave the boys a grin before going and sitting back down, but not before high-fiving Coach. When I finally reached the bleachers, I high-fived Malia and Hazelle. Kira was still in shock, but I knew it would wear off soon.

As tryouts continued, Scott and Stiles still weren't doing any better. I was about to go back down there, but Coach decided to make Scott and Stiles try to keep the players from trying to score. I was ok with that, but I knew that would change when Liam was up. Scott and Stiles seemed to be doing really good, until Liam was up. I was on the edge of my seat when Liam was headed their way, but he actually got around them and scored.

"That was luck! Do-over!" Malia shouted.

I couldn't keep the giggle that escaped because she was funny. I'm glad she's around because this tryout would be boring without her.

"Sweetheart, there's no do-overs. This is a practice." Coach said.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." Malia told him, and I knew right then that Coach would change his mind.

"I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there, Liam." Coach hollered to Liam, and I knew that something was about to happen.

"Don't move! Don't touch him!" Coach yelled as he ran over to Scott, Stiles, and Liam, who was trying to stand.

I ran down there to help the guys with Liam. I helped them get him to the nurse, and when I was sure that they were good to go, I went to find Lydia because that girl was not answering her phone. When I finally found her, she was at the Walcott's house, along with a deputy. I have an idea on the deputy, but I won't know for sure till I get in there.

"Are you saying that I have a reputation?" Lydia asked Jordan.

"I would be careful with your answer, deputy, because you don't what impression you might have on an innocent girl." I told them, and buddy was it funny watching Jordan jump just a little.

"An unusual one. Maybe you're psychic." Jordan replied to Lydia after he recovered from me spooking him.

I was happy with his answer, and he wasn't far off from the truth. I hope he doesn't get mixed up in this because it would be nice to date someone that isn't involved in the supernatural. Did I just say date? Damn, I'm getting ahead of myself. Sorry, just forget I ever thought that.

"Don't tell me you believe all that?" Lydia asked, and I knew she was trying to cover her tracks.

"I'd like to say that I don't believe in anything. But I keep an open mind. But if you're looking for dead bodies, I think you're a little late." Jordan replied as Lydia was walking toward a wall.

I was confused at first, until she lightly pushed on the wall, and it popped open. We all shared a look, before Jordan cocked his gun, grabbed his flashlight, and led us through. I cocked my gun as well, and Jordan raised an eyebrow at me. I just smiled and followed after Lydia, who followed Jordan. When we got into a room, Jordan flipped on the lights.

"I think it's a game locker. Like venison. Hunting's legal in some parts of the state, but…" Jordan started to say, but trailed off.

"What is it?" Lydia asked, and I don't think that I want him to answer.

"It's not venison." Jordan replied, and when we looked over his shoulder, we saw a woman's body.

I felt sick to my stomach, so I quietly left the room, and went to get fresh air. After I calmed myself down, I got on my bike, and rushed to the hospital. I knew something was off by the way the wind blew. When I got off my bike at the hospital, I heard a woman scream. I knew that scream anywhere, and I ran straight to her. I roared at Sean, I guess that's who it is, and so did Scott, who appeared beside me. Scott ran at Sean and I stood next to Mamma McCall. Sean ran off, but Scott hesitated, until Mamma McCall made Scott go after him.

"I'm fine, Zaira. Go help Scott." Mamma McCall told me.

I looked at her for a moment before running off. When I finally found Scott, he was on the roof, and Sean had Liam close to the edge.

"Hang in there, Liam!" I hollered to him.

Scott jumped to help Liam, and that wasn't the best plan, because Sean tossed Liam off the edge.

"Liam!" I yelled.

I didn't know what to do. Scott was trying to save Liam, but Sean was pulling Scott away from him. I watched as Scott did the only thing that could save him, he bit Liam. I felt so bad for the kid, but it had to be done. All of a sudden, an axe made its way into Sean, and I was happy to say the least. Scott pulled Liam up, and sat him away from the edge. Scott and I looked at the person who killed Sean, and it was a dude with no mouth. I was officially freaked out, but was thankful that he killed Sean and not us.

"Are you ok?" I asked Scott as I jumped to stand next to him.

Scott just nodded his head, so I headed to check on Liam.

"Just breathe, ok. You'll be ok." I told Liam as I tried to wrap his wound.

Lucky for me that I always carry something with me just in case. Liam was grateful and slowly calmed himself down.

"That's a boy. Just keep breathing like that, and you'll be fine." I told him with a smile.

Liam slowly smiled back, and our moment was ruined by Scott.

"Zaira, I need you to stay here, and tell your uncle anything." Scott told me.

"Scott, this kid is traumatized. I don't think he'll listen to anyone but me at this moment." I growled at Scott.

"I know, but it'll only be for a few minutes. Please Zaira." Scott pleaded.

I sighed before saying, "Alright, just a few minutes. But after that, I'm coming for the kid." I told him.

Scott nodded and left with Liam. I told Liam that he would fine, and that I would catch up. I didn't know exactly how this was going to go, but I do know that tonight was only the beginning.

Zaira's outfit: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=186020496


	4. The Benefactor

I explained everything I could to my uncle and Jordan, without giving them too much detail. My uncle knew that I was keeping something from him, but he let it slide. My uncle finally let me go, but Jordan wanted to speak with me, since my uncle sent him and the others away.

"What's going on, Zaira?" Jordan asked as he walked me to my car.

"I have no idea Jordan. I didn't see a thing. I made it up there after everything happened." I replied, but still sticking with my story.

I don't want him involved in this life. He deserves to live a normal life, unlike me.

"I just want to make sure that you're ok." Jordan sighed as we reached my car.

"I know. I'm glad that you care, but please don't let that cloud your mind. I can handle myself, and I don't want you to be worried about me, when you're in the field." I told him as we stood by my car.

Jordan didn't say anything, but gave me a small smile. I returned the smile, and left to go to Scott's. I couldn't help this nagging feeling, and I have no idea where it's coming from. The closer to Scott's that I got, the worse the nagging feeling got. I'm totally confused right now, but I thing all of this is coming from Liam. I have no idea how I'm feeling this, but I guess I'll figure out as everything starts to settle down, or somewhat settle down.

When I finally reached Scott's, I met Stiles. We shared a look before going inside. Scott was confused about me getting there so fast, but I was worried about Liam, and I knew that the conversation that was about to happen would not be good.

"You didn't tell your uncle about Liam did you?" Scott asked me.

"No." I replied with a scowl.

How dare he think that I would tell my uncle about Liam? Why would I want my uncle involved more than he already is? I'm already trying to protect Jordan, and I don't need to add my uncle to that list.

"Where is he anyway?" Stiles asked while trying to diffuse the tension.

"He's upstairs." was all Scott said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Lying down." Scott replied, but his heart skipped.

I knew right then that he was lying to me. Scott led us to his room, and then to his bathroom. He pulled the shower curtain back, and there was Liam, taped up and completely scared out of his mind. Liam looked between us, and his eyes landed on me. He held my gaze, and the look in his eyes was begging me to help.

I felt bad for him, so I decided to help him like I promised. When I took a step to help him, Scott and Stiles both stopped me, and as Scott pulled me away, Stiles covered the bathtub back up, with Liam muffling a cry.

"What the hell Scott?" I growled as I tried to contain my anger.

"I had no other choice Zaira." Scott replied calmly.

"No other choice. You do realize that you may have just changed his life. What if he doesn't want this? What the hell are you going to do?" I growled.

My anger was getting harder to control because everyone was making dumbass decisions. I need to get my anger under control before I seriously hurt someone, or myself.

Scott didn't have an answer, but Stiles thought that it was a good idea to bring Liam in the room. I felt bad for the kid, and I was trying to help him, but every time I try, Scott or Stiles stop me. Liam looked at me, and like in the bathroom, his eyes were begging me to help him. I slowly took a step toward him, and I'll be damned if Stiles didn't stop me, and lightly push me out of the way.

"Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream, it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it? Okay." Stiles told Liam before ripping the tape off.

I cringed at that and it didn't help that Liam yelped in pain.

"Okay, Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?" Stiles asked.

"Not really." Liam replied.

"Good. That's good." Stiles said.

"I don't understand either." Scott told Stiles.

Stiles looked to me and I agreed with Scott. Nothing he said made any sense. I hope he lets me and Scott take over.

"Maybe either one of you should tell him." Stiles said as he looked between me and Scott.

"Tell me what?" Liam questioned.

Scott and I shared a look, but I nodded for him to talk to Liam, since Liam is now technically his Beta now.

"Liam… What happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do to save you, it's going to change you." Scott told Liam.

"Unless it kills you. Shouldn't have said that." Stiles said, while earning a glare from both me and Scott.

"What?" Liam asked scared.

"Uh… Uh-oh. Oh-oh. Is he… is he crying?" Stiles asked.

I looked over to Liam and noticed that he had his head down and he was sniffling.

"Liam, it's okay. You're going to be alright." Scott tried to reassure Liam.

"You're not going to die." Scott tried again to calm Liam down.

"Probably not." Stiles said.

I slapped him in that back of the head. I was tired of him tryin to help, but he was only making it worse.

"Stop it." Scott told Stiles.

"Okay, possibly not." Stiles tried.

"Would you just help me untie him? Liam? Are you okay?" Scott asked.

I stepped to the side because I just had this feeling that Liam was fixing to attack.

"We're sorry about that. We're really sorry." Stiles apologized.

All we heard was Liam grunting, and I knew that this was fixing to get ugly.

"Liam, what the hell is your…" Stiles didn't even get to finish that sentence because Liam smashed the chair against Scott.

Liam then pushed Stiles out of the way before running out of the room, and down the hall. I felt bad for the kid, and I hope these 2 dumbasses learned a lesson. I watched as Scott and Stiles chased after Liam, and felt bad as all 3 hit the bottom of the stairs. I laughed as I noticed that Liam had already left the house. It took Scott and Stiles as few minutes before they realized it, but when they did, they exchanged looks.

"Guess you guys don't have a clue on what to do." I told them before leaving.

I needed to go home because I was going to the school the next morning. I needed to get my mind clear of all of this, and school was the only thing I knew that would do that. I went straight to bed, and did my routine when I got up the next morning. As I was headed out the door, I saw Jordan getting out of his cruiser.

"Are you stalking me officer?" I asked with a laugh.

Jordan didn't know what to say, but I thought that it was cute that he was at a loss for words.

"What can I help you with Jordan?" I asked with giggle.

"I was just making sure that you made it home last night." Jordan finally replied.

"It's really sweet that you drove all the way over here to check on me. It seems to me that you might like me." I giggled.

"I… uh… that…" Jordan tried to say.

I couldn't help the laugh that left my lips because he was so damn cute while he was flustered.

"I'm not really good at this." Jordan said.

"I can tell. How about we go out for lunch, and we'll go from there." I told him.

I knew I was taking a chance, but I needed to see if this could go anywhere. I'm not to wait around on Derek. It's time I take control over my love life.

"That sounds nice." Jordan said with a smile.

Jordan and I went our separate ways, and I couldn't help but squeal once I got into my car. I have a date, or at least, I think it's a date. I guess I'll know later on today. As I pulled into the parking lot, I watched as the freshmen came off the bus. I parked not too far from the buses, and felt bad as Liam had a meltdown in front of some dude. I watched as he ran off, and decided to follow because I knew that Scott and Stiles were headed his way.

"Liam, hey!" Scott yelled.

"We need to talk." Stiles said.

"No, you need to back the hell up, okay? Both of you." Liam growled to Scott and Stiles.

I was shocked that he didn't include me in that, but I think that he knew that I did try to help him.

"Can you just listen for one second? Please? Liam… we're brothers now." Scott told the freshman.

I stood there in utter shock. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"What?" Liam asked confused.

"Oh, God. That's…" Stiles started to say.

"What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me." Liam replied.

"The bite… the bite is a gift." Scott told him.

I slapped my forehead because that's exactly what Derek told Scott. I can't believe that Scott did that.

"Scott, stop. Please stop. You, you, we're trying to help you, you little runt." Stiles said while talking to both Scott and Liam.

For some reason, I felt the need to protect Liam. Like how an Alpha protects their Beta. What's going on with me? I'm not Liam's Alpha. Scott is.

"By kidnapping me?" Liam asked.

"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you. Okay? I aided and abetted." Stiles replied.

"Liam, I've gone through this before. Something's happening to you. Something big." Scott said after finding his voice.

"Nothing's happening to me. Nothing." Liam told us while showing us his arm.

There was nothing there. It was like Scott never bit him. That could only mean one thing, and that is that he is going to become a werewolf. I left after that because I was going to lunch with Jordan. I met him at a little diner, and I was happy that he could make it.

We talked about a lot of things, and the lunch was going great. I've never laughed this much, even when I was with Derek. Jordan is easy going and he's easy to talk to. After lunch, Jordan was called back into work. I was sad about that, but Jordan said that he would like to have lunch or dinner with me again. I was happy about that.

"So, I was wondering, is this a date?" Jordan asked carefully as he walked me to my car.

"I'm not sure. What would you like it to be?" I asked him.

"I was hoping it was a date." Jordan replied.

"Then it was a date. I know this is kind of rushing things, but I really like you Jordan. I don't know what it is, but I just… I just feel a slight pull to you." I told him honestly.

Jordan was at a loss for words, but I didn't miss the smile that graced his lips.

"It's funny because I feel the same." Jordan finally said after thinking about what he was going to say.

"So, does mean that my uncle's favorite deputy has a girlfriend?" I giggled.

"I'm your uncle's favorite." Jordan repeated.

"So far, you are. He's noticed that you don't treat me like the others do. He sees that you respect me and you don't hit on me every time you see me." I told him.

Jordan smiled at that. I couldn't help but smile back.

"To answer your question, yes, I do have a girlfriend." Jordan said.

I smiled real big after that. I couldn't help but hug him. Jordan chuckled but hugged me back. I told Jordan that I would talk to him later because I had to help Lydia at her lake house. Jordan nodded and told me to call him if needed. I agreed before going home to grab my bike. I never ride it anymore, and I needed to feel the wind in my face. When I got to the lake house, Scott had just got there as well. Scott nodded at me before Stiles came over and showed us a picture of the car that Liam destroyed. I was in complete shock, but I knew that there was more to the story. Kira finally pulled up with Liam, and I knew that the fun was about to begin.

"Werewolf? Werecoyote. Banshee. Fox?" Liam asked as he went around the room.

"Kitsune. But fox works." Kira replied.

"What are you?" Liam asked me and Stiles.

"I'm a werewolf as well." I told Liam as I showed him my eyes.

It freaked him for a second, but Liam regained his composure before looking at Stiles.

"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles said.

I shuddered at that. I don't want to remember what that was like for my cousin or for any of us. That just reminded me of all the people that we lost.

"What are you now?" Liam asked.

"Better. Um…" Stiles tried to finish the sentence, but couldn't find the right words.

I zoned out the rest of the conversation because I knew that Liam was freaking out, until the full moon started to take its toll. I helped Scott and Kira get Liam into the boathouse. Scott got Liam chained up to the beam and I couldn't help but look at Liam as he was out. I felt bad for the kid, and I hoped that he wouldn't be dragged into this life, but I guess fate had other ideas. I just hope that I can keep Jordan out of this, but I don't how much longer I can keep this secret. Maybe we can figure everything out and I won't have to involve him.

After sitting there in complete silence, Scott started to play a slow song. I knew where this was going, and I just sat there and watched as Scott and Kira danced. All of a sudden, Liam woke up, broke the chains, ran at Scott, but went through the window instead. I stood next to Kira and Scott in shock, but when Scott and I shared a look, we knew that we had to find Liam.

I let Scott talk to Kira before we went after Liam. Scott and I went after Liam, but we weren't haven't any luck. I didn't know what else to do, but I didn't have time to say anything to Scott, because Liam came out of nowhere and attacked Scott. I didn't know what to do, so I let Scott and Liam handle this.

"Liam… Liam, wait. Stop." Scott tried to say to Liam.

"What did you do to me?" Liam growled as he tried to attack Scott.

"Liam…" Scott tried to say again.

"This is our fault. It's all your fault! This is your fault!" Liam yelled as he attacked Scott.

Before Liam could get his attack through, an arrow came out of nowhere and blinded him. Liam ran off and Scott and I looked at the person who shot the arrow. Both of us were in shock when we saw Argent heading our way.

"How did you know?" Scott asked as Argent helped him up.

"I got your text." Argent replied.

Argent gave me a smile which I returned before looking back at Scott.

"There's a clearing just north of here. All you have to do is corral him there. The rest is taken care of." Argent told Scott.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"He's your Beta, Scott. The better question is what are you going to do?" Argent questioned.

"He won't listen to me." Scott said.

"He will if you start using your own words." Argent said before we heard Liam scream.

"Here. Go." Argent quietly told Scott.

Scott and I went to the clearing where Liam was. I felt so bad for the kid because he was new to all of this. I stood off to the side and let Scott talk to Liam.

"What's happening to me?" Liam asked as he looked up at Scott.

"The same thing that happened to me." Scott replied.

"They can't know about this. My mom, my stepdad, I can't do this to them again." Liam cried.

My heart constricted at that and I knew that this had to do with more than what Scott did to him.

"What do you mean again?" Scott asked.

"I got kicked out of school and I deserved it. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car…" Liam cried.

I could tell that this was bothering him, and I knew that if he didn't get this off his chest, then everything might just explode.

"Liam, it's okay." Scott tried to reason.

"They can't see me like this." Liam said before starting to sob.

"Like a monster? You're not a monster. You're a werewolf. Like me." Scott said as Liam looked up at him.

Liam glanced at me, so I went to stand next to Scott.

"You're not alone in this Liam. We're here to help you." I told him as I squatted down to his level.

Liam gave me a sad smile before he hugged me. I hugged him back, and I knew right then that Liam was going to need both Scott and I or he won't make it as a werewolf.

Zaira's outfit: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=190046275


	5. IED

I threw on some clothes because I was just called to my uncle's office. I didn't know why, but I think it might have to do with all the killings. When I got to the station, I was met with Scott and Stiles. I knew right then that it was about the killings. Stiles and Scott showed me a list of supernatural creatures with a number out beside them. The only thing that shocked me was that I wasn't on the list.

"It's a dead pool. A hit list of supernatural creatures. This is only part of it. The rest still has to be decoded." Scott said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Who found this list?" my uncle asked.

"Lydia." Stiles replied.

"How?" my uncle asked completely confused, and he wasn't the only one.

"She wrote it. Actually, she transcribed it. Without realizing it." Stiles replied.

I'm even more confused now. How did Lydia know about every supernatural being in Beacon Hills? The more I think about it, the more confused I get. The only thing I can come up with is it's because she's a Banshee. I decided then that I didn't want to know what the number meant because I think I already know, so I took that as my cue to leave. As I was leaving the station, Haigh kept trying to hit on me, but I just ignored him. Lucky for me, Jordan was standing at the door, waiting on me.

"Thank goodness." I sighed as Jordan walked me to my car.

Jordan just chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Jordan asked me as we stood by my car.

"I'm not promising anything." I giggled.

Jordan chuckled before I kissed his cheek, got in my car, and left. I'm still shocked that we're dating, but then again, I'm not because he is sexy as hell. I drove home and fell asleep, but that didn't last long because my alarm went off. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate something for breakfast, and headed to the school. When I got there, Scott met me at my car door and practically dragged me to the locker room. I didn't understand at first, but then I heard Liam growl and something break. I peeked around the corner and saw that Derek had broken Liam's lacrosse stick, or so I thought. Liam wolfed out and attacked Derek, but Derek slammed him into some lockers.

"Liam." Scott spoke but he knew that Liam heard him.

Scott and I walked out from behind changing lockers, and my heart sunk when I saw Liam. Liam glanced at us and I could tell that he was having trouble calming down.

"You're right. He is angry." Derek told us before letting Liam down, but only after Liam calmed down.

"This one's yours." Scott told Liam before handing him his lacrosse stick.

Before anyone could say another word, the school bell rung.

"Get to class, Liam." Scott told Liam.

Liam glared at both Scott and Derek, and I walked Liam to his class. I could tell that something was on Liam's mind, so I nudged his shoulder.

"Don't stress too much, Liam. Derek is a hardass and Scott is trying his best. And you know that you can come to me whenever you need me." I told Liam.

Liam just nodded his head and headed into class. Half of the day was already gone by lunch, and as I was heading to my car, I got a text from Stiles that said that one of the killers is on the lacrosse team. I'm in complete and utter shock, but I was going to rack my brain and figure out who it could be. When I glanced up from my phone, I heard Mason yelling for Liam, and I saw Liam heading toward a bus, where people were getting off.

"Hey Brett. I just wanted to say… Have a good game." I heard Liam tell this guy.

I may not know who these people are, but I had a feeling that Liam did. I stood next to Liam as the guy decided to speak.

"That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything's fine? You demolished Coach's car." Brett said with a laugh.

"Is that really what this stupid thing is about?" I asked as I stood next to Liam.

"Well, who are you cutie?" Brett asked.

"Nice try but I have a boyfriend." I laughed.

Brett's face turned sour before going back to trash Liam. I knew Liam was losing his cool, but I hope that with me standing next to him, that it helps him some.

"I paid for it." Liam replied with a clenched jaw.

"Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there. And it's gonna be all your fault." Brett growled as he towered over Liam.

I knew right then that Liam was about to lose it, but thank God Scott and Stiles showed up. I helped Scott get Liam into the locker room. Stiles followed not too long after, and helped them try to calm him down.

"That car you smashed. I thought you said that was our teacher's." Scott told Liam as Liam sat on the floor.

"He was also my Coach. He benched me for the entire season." Liam replied.

"What did you do?" Scott asked before I could.

"I got a couple of red cards." Liam replied.

"Just a couple?" Stiles scoffed.

I wanted to slap him, but I decided against it.

"You gotta be honest with us. What else happened?" Scott asked.

"Nothing. I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for evaluation." Liam replied sadly.

"What did they call it?" Scott pressed.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder." Liam replied.

"I.E.D? You're literally an I.E.D?" That's great. You gave powers to a walking time bomb." Stiles told Liam before looking at Scott and finishing his statement.

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked Liam.

"Risperdal. It's an antipsychotic." Liam replied.

"Oh, this just gets better." Stiles said.

"But I don't take it." Liam stressed to us.

"Obviously." Stiles scoffed.

Scott sighed before saying, "Okay. I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach your leg still hurts."

"No, no! I can do this. Especially if you're there." Liam argued.

"But, Liam, it's not about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team." Scott told Liam.

"Who's Demarco?" Liam asked completely confused.

"The one who brought the beer to the party. The guy who was beheaded. Remember?" Stiles asked.

"We think that the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco. Liam? What, you know something?" Scott asked as he looked at Liam, who was in thought.

"I don't know who ordered the keg. But I know who paid for it." Liam told us.

Liam also told us that Garret was the one who paid for the keg. I couldn't believe it, but I was more concerned about my friends. I headed on home to change for the game, and I was excited but scared at the same time. When I got back to the school, I snuck up on Liam and Mason, who was checking Brett out.

"He isn't that cute." I told Mason and Liam.

Liam grinned at me before I went to sit with Mason. As the game went on, I had to hide my head because our team was getting knocked down left and right. During the game, Coach benched Kira for not passing the ball. I thought about it and decided that I would talk to Coach and see if I could play. Lucky for me, Coach liked me enough to let me play.

"Zaira, you shouldn't be out here." Scott said as I met up with him, Stiles, and Liam.

"Do you really think I'd leave you guys to fight Garret off alone?" I questioned with a smile.

Liam smiled back and we continued to play. I was on fire, and I knew that the other team knew it too. They kept trying to knock me down, but I was a little too fast for them. My world suddenly stopped when both Brett and Liam went down hard.

"How hard did you hit him?" Scott asked and I was wondering the same thing.

"I didn't. He hit me." Liam panted.

"Are you cut? Did Garret cut you?" Scott asked Liam when we noticed that Brett wasn't getting up and had to be lifted up.

"No, no. I'm okay." Liam told us.

"Then he missed." Scott told us.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"It's you, Liam. You're the one he's after." Scott told us.

Now I'm going to play even harder to protect Liam. Garret hasn't seen what I'm capable of till now. Liam talked to Coach and got benched for the rest of the game. I was thrilled about that, but something was missing.

"Guys. Lydia broke another third of the list." Stiles said as he came up to us.

"Am I on it?" Liam asked and I was wondering the same thing.

"No. But someone else is." Stiles replied as he told us that Brett was on the list.

I knew there was something that Stiles was hiding from us, but I figured that I would put that in the back of my mind for now. Scott and I ran off to help Brett, and while I was helping Brett up, Scott got attacked by Violet.

"He said we shouldn't try. But now I've got you. I got an Alpha." Violet taunted as she tugged on her heated wire thing.

I may not know what she's using but I do know that Scott is fixing to show her who's boss. Scott turned around, broke whatever Violent had around his neck, and knocked her ass out. I was so proud of him. Brett was in shock that both Scott and I came to help him, but we know what it feels like to be hunted and not know it, and we're not going to let anyone else die on our watch. Stiles came in a second later and I was glad that he wasn't here when Violent attacked Scott.

"I think you better call your dad." Scott told Stiles.

I knew right then that this was going to be a very long night. Who knows what else could happen? I just hope that Jordan doesn't show up because I really don't want him involved, but knowing my uncle, Jordan will be here. Guess I'll know when my uncle gets here.

Zaira's outfit to the station: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=195852891

Zaira's outfit to school: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=196145554

Zaira's outfit to the lacrosse game: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=196342222


	6. Orphaned

I'm not surprised that Jordan came with my uncle because I knew that my uncle wouldn't leave him out of the loop. I'm also not surprised that Agent McCall is here because I knew that he would be wherever my uncle is, and Scott is here, so of course he's going to be here.

"Jordan Parrish?" Violet questioned and I didn't like the way she said it.

"Deputy Parrish." Jordan replied and I loved the way he put Violet in her place.

"Where's Kira?" Scott asked Liam and I was wondering the same thing.

"She took off. Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the Dead Pool." Liam replied.

Scott took a moment before saying, "Her mom's on it."

"Everyone's on it." Liam said.

"You're not and neither is Zaira." Scott told us.

I was happy that I wasn't on the list, but I was scared since Kira's mom is on it, and I hope that everyone is safe and sound.

"Not yet. There's still another third, right?" Liam questioned, but Scott and I weren't listening because we were listening to Scott's dad.

"Thermo-cut wires… a very unusual weapon, Violet. Now, we've got a file at the bureau on something similar. Used in a dozen murders." Agent McCall said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just go to school here." Violet said back and I scoffed at that.

She thinks that this is funny, but she'll get what's coming to her.

"Maybe we should call your parents then. Oh, no… That's right. You don't have any parents. That's why they call you The Orphans. We need to find her boyfriend, Garrett." Agent McCall said while totally putting Violet in her place before turning the conversation back to my uncle.

I went home after that and the next morning, I get a phone call from Scott. He told me that he heard that his mom was three months behind on the electric bill and didn't know what to do. I told him that I would help them in any way that I could. After I got off the phone with Scott, I got dressed, and headed to the McCall house.

Mamma McCall was surprised to see me, but when I told her that I had a surprise for her, she laughed and followed me. She was shocked as hell when I drove us to the electric company. We walked in, well mamma McCall followed me in, and I paid her bill. When the lady handed me the receipt, I handed it to mamma McCall, and her face expression was priceless.

"What? What's going on Zaira?" Mamma McCall asked as we headed out the door.

"I heard that you needed help, and since you're my mom, I figured that I would help you out. You've always been my mom and no matter what happens, you'll always be my mom, and I'm here to help you whenever you need me." I replied honestly.

Momma McCall was shocked that I said that, and when we reached my car, momma McCall hugged me. I hugged her back and I could tell that she was trying so hard not to cry. I took mamma McCall back home, so she could get ready for work, and then I went to get some food for Jordan and I. When I got to the station, I was shocked to see that Stiles and Lydia were there. I followed them as Jordan led us into an office. Stiles and Lydia told us that they wanted to talk to Jordan privately. I followed them because I had a feeling about what it was about.

"This is a hit list?" Jordan questioned as he looked at the Dead Pool.

"We call it a Dead Pool. Recognize any of the names?" Stiles replied.

"Yeah. The Sheriff had me run a bunch of these through the system last night. But we couldn't find any of them." Jordan said.

"Show him the other thing." Stiles told Lydia.

Lydia turned the paper over in Jordan's hands, and what Jordan and I saw, scared the hell out of us. I couldn't believe that I was seeing his name on it.

"Okay. That's kind of terrifying. What's the number?" Jordan questioned confused.

"That's how much you're worth." Lydia replied hesitantly.

"I'm worth five dollars?" Jordan questioned.

"Five million." Stiles replied.

"I only make 40,000 a year. Maybe I should kill myself. I don't get it. Why… Why am I on this?" Jordan stated.

"Honestly, that might be a question for another day. Right now, there's still another third of the list we gotta crack." Stiles started.

I understood then. Stiles and Lydia were trying to crack the last of the list to see if the rest of us were on it. I still can't believe that Jordan is on the list, but I do know that I'll die before I let anything happen to him.

"We need the third cipher key. But we need help getting it." Lydia finished.

"From who?" Jordan asked and I wanted to slap him because the answer was obvious.

"Meredith." Lydia replied hesitantly.

"The girl from Eichen? The last time you saw her, you almost gave her a nervous breakdown." Jordan said as he led Stiles and Lydia to the door.

"Uh… Almost." Lydia said back before her and Stiles left.

I didn't know what to say or do, so I just sat food out so Jordan and I could at least eat something. I guess I didn't know that I was shaking until Jordan hugged me from behind.

"I'm not going anywhere, and I bet that no one else knows that I'm on it, so please calm down." Jordan told me.

I just nodded my head because I didn't trust my voice. Jordan and I sat down, ate our lunch, and I seemed more calm now, so Jordan left to go help Stiles and Lydia, but not before giving me a quick kiss. I giggled after that, but my good mood turned sour again because Scott called and said that Garrett took Liam. I was tempted to go after Violet, but I was more concerned about Liam, so I went back to the school, and followed Scott to where he was meeting Garrett.

"Okay, what do you want? You want me to go to Stilinski? I can do that. Or I can talk to my father. He's an FBI agent." Scott said.

"You think I want you talking to anyone with a badge? I'm not getting help from a werewolf because I want him to talk to someone." Garrett said.

I just stood there and said nothing because I knew that if I did, then Garrett would be dead.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Scott asked confused.

"They are transferring Violet to a federal facility. You are not gonna let that happen." Garrett replied.

"How?" Scott and I asked.

Scott and Garrett both looked at me, but I wanted to know just as much as Scott did.

"They're going to put her in a car. We're going to follow it. We get ahead of it. You stop it." Garrett told Scott.

"You want me to attack a car? That's your plan?" Scott asked completely bewildered.

"You're an Alpha. If you can't stop one little car, the one little Beta is going to die. I stabbed your boy with a blade dipped in wolfs bane. Once it gets to the heart… Bad things start to happen." Garrett told us while showing us the blade he used on Liam.

"You bastard." I growled before trying to attack Garrett.

Scott held me back, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold me off much long because he knew that I protect my pack. Garrett just chuckled before walking off. Scott helped me calm down, but he knew that it wouldn't last.

"This is not going to work." Scott told Garrett as we were waiting on the car that held Violet, my uncle, and Scott's dad to drive by.

"All you have to do is stop the car. I'll take care of the rest." Garrett told us.

I knew that this was going to end badly, but if helping Garrett will save Liam, then I'm all for it.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I followed Jordan, Stiles, and Lydia to Eichen House to see Meredith because I knew that Zaira couldn't, and I can protect them if need be. We were waiting for this guy to open the door to her room, when another guy came up.

"What the hell are we running here? A bed and breakfast? We do not just open the door for anyone with a badge." the guy, whose name tag said Brunski, told the guy that was trying to unlock Meredith's door.

"We need to talk to Meredith Walker. It involves a murder investigation." Jordan said.

"Well, you can talk to her all you want, but these two, especially that one (pointing to Stiles)… They're outta here." Brunski said.

I can't believe that he overlooked me. I'm literally the same height as Jordan and I'm standing right next to him. I guess this is the guy that Zaira told me to watch for because he is crazy.

"They're crucial witnesses in an ongoing investigation. I wouldn't have brought them here if it wasn't absolutely… Crucial." Jordan said.

I knew right then that this was going to go south because Jordan hesitated at the end.

"Okay, Deputy. How about you come back with a court order, then I'll listen." Brunski told Jordan while getting in his face.

I almost stepped up but Brunski then moved on to Stiles, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to just stand there and say nothing.

"As for you, Mr. Stilinski, how about you come back with payment in full. That's right. Daddy may be the Sheriff, but he's late on the bills. I guess those government jobs aren't as reliable as they used to be, huh?" Brunski said as he got in Stiles' face.

I was about to say something, but Jordan beat me to it, and I wasn't expecting what he was fixing to say.

"But they do help when you need a favor. Like, how a month ago, Canaan P.D. helped you get home after blowing 0.1 on a breathalyzer." Jordan told Brunski with a smirk.

"No…" Stiles said with a smile.

I just stood there and tried so hard not to laugh. I'm really impressed with Jordan and I hope that he treats Zaira right because I would hate to have to mess up his pretty face.

"All right. I'm not against a little quid pro quo. Not at all. Not at all." Brunski said as he patted the keys on Stiles' chest, and then he walked away.

"You. You, I like you. I'm gonna keep you." Stiles told Jordan as he handed him the keys.

I watched as Jordan unlocked the door. I gave him a nod telling him that I would watch the door, so they went in to talk to Meredith. I wouldn't let anyone get pass me, so let's see how this all plays out.

 ***Zaira's POV***

I was sitting in the back of Garrett's truck, listening to him and Scott talk about what he was going to do.

"There's a stop sign half a mile ahead." Garrett told us.

"So I take out the tires with my claws?" Scott asked confused.

"Teeth, claws, heat vision, whatever. Just stop them. You ready?" Garrett replied as we neared the car.

"Stop! Stop the car! Dad!" Scott yelled as he jumped out of the truck.

I followed after him and went to my uncle, who was pulling agent McCall out of the car. I didn't hear any conversation that was going on around me until a Berserker killed Garrett. I stayed with my uncle while Scott went after the Berserkers, but they just knocked him out cold.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

"Meredith, what do you mean you can't tell us?" I heard Lydia ask Meredith.

I'm so glad that I'm a hybrid because I can listen in on conversations without giving myself away.

"We just need the third key. You can give it to us in numbers, letters, hieroglyphs. Whatever you want." Stiles told Meredith.

"I can't." Meredith said back.

"Then why did you give us the second key?" Lydia asked.

"I wanted to help. That's what I want to do. I want to help." Meredith replied.

"Great. So help us now. Okay? Give us the third cipher key." Lydia said.

"Things have changed. I… I can't." Meredith stuttered.

"Why not?" Stiles questioned completely confused.

"Guys, go easy on her." Jordan told both Lydia and Stiles.

I still can't believe that we're here and asking Meredith for help. If Lydia is a Banshee then why can't she figure out the third cipher key? Why does she need Meredith? I hope to find out soon.

"I'm sorry. I can't. He… He doesn't want me to." Meredith said.

"He? Who's he?" Stiles asked.

"Meredith, who doesn't want you to tell us the third cipher key?" Lydia questioned.

"The Benefactor." Meredith replied.

Who the hell is the Benefactor? What the hell did I miss? I'm going to question Zaira about this later.

 ***Zaira's POV***

I was waiting on Scott to wake up after being attacked by the Berserkers. I'm glad that I'm not alone in this because I have Deaton and Argent by my side. After a few more minutes, Scott finally woke up, and when he saw me, he smiled when he saw that I was okay. Argent pulled this claw type thing out of Scott and I had to hide my face because I was going to get sick.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I was still listening to the conversation going on, on the other side of the door. I'm starting to get tired, so I decided to sit on the opposite side and wait till they come out. I can't wait to leave this place because it's starting to give me the creeps.

"What's his name? You could just tell us his name." Lydia asked.

I hope they realize that Meredith isn't going to tell them anything else. Maybe they'll figure it out soon so we can go. The more time I spend here, the more I want to go crazy.

"Okay, you're shaking your head. What's that mean? Does that mean you don't know? Or you don't want to help us?" Stiles asked, and right then I wanted to strangle him.

"I can't… I can't help anymore." Meredith stuttered.

"How do you know about him?" Lydia asked and I could tell that she was getting really annoyed.

"Guys, I think we better stop." Jordan said.

Finally! I'm surprised he let this go on for this long. Something is off about him, though, and I can't put my finger on it.

"Meredith, a lot of people are going to die if you don't tell us." Lydia said as she ignored Jordan.

Damn, I really don't like this girl. I get that she wants to save people, but this isn't the way to do it.

"I don't… I don't know. I don't know." Meredith whimpered and I knew right then that this wasn't good.

"Please… Meredith, it's okay. You're gonna be all right. Please." Lydia tried again.

"I don't… I don't… I don't know." Meredith whimpered again.

"Meredith." Jordan tried.

"I said, I don't know!" Meredith hollered.

I had to cover my ears when she screamed. That girl has some powerful lungs, and now I'm not going anywhere with Lydia or Stiles again. Zaira better love me for this and she owes me big time.

 ***Zaira's POV***

Scott and Argent went to go find Kate, and I went looking for Liam. We knew that Garrett had Liam stashed somewhere close, but we wasn't sure exactly where. I'm running through the woods now, hoping to catch a scent or emotion.

"Damn it. Come on Liam, give me something." I growled as I stopped at the top of a hill.

I continued to look until I heard a roar. It wasn't loud, but it gave me a location. I started running toward the sound and came across an old well. Scott had beaten me to it, though, because he was pulling Liam out of it.

"Thank God." I sighed as I watched Scott and Liam have a moment.

"You're okay, Liam. You're okay." I heard Scott tell Liam as he hugged Liam to him.

Liam looked up at me, and I took that as my cue to come closer to them. I hugged Liam as tight as I could because I was like Scott, I thought that we were gonna lose him. Scott and I then took Liam to Deaton, and I couldn't help but baby Liam. What can I say? I'm too attached to the kid.

"I don't want to keep watching people die." I heard Scott say, and that pulled me from my thoughts.

"I'm not sure you have much choice about that." Argent said.

"Maybe I do." Scott said.

"That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott." Deaton tried to reason.

"I don't care. No one else dies. Everyone on that list. Everyone on that Dead Pool. It doesn't matter if they're wendigos, or werewolves, or whatever. I'm gonna save everyone." Scott told us.

"And you won't be alone. I'll be right by your side to the end. No one else dies." I finally spoke.

Everyone looked at me, but Scott had a smile on his face. This is going to be a long year, but I do know that I will die before I let anyone else die. Now that I know that Jordan is on it, then it makes my job twice as hard because he is my boyfriend after all, but I know that I can do it. Guess we'll see where this goes from here on out.

Zaira's outfit: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=199866489


	7. Weaponized

It was early the next morning when my phone decided to ring. I rolled over, grabbed my phone, was shocked to see Malia's name, and answered it because she wouldn't call me unless it was important.

"Is everything alright, Malia?" I questioned.

"Braden's been shot and Derek took her to the hospital." Malia responded before hanging up.

I hung up, jumped out of bed, got dressed, and raced off to the hospital. Momma McCall met me at the door and led me to Braden's room. I was happy to see that Derek was still there. Momma McCall left the room, and I hugged Derek.

"How is she doing?" I asked once we broke apart.

"She was shot. I'm still trying to figure out what exactly happened." Derek replied.

It was nice to talk to him again. It's been hard ever since Kate came back and with Derek losing his power, or at least that's what we're both going with, everything's been going to hell. I miss talking to him, but I know that with the Benefactor running around hiring people to kill us, our talks will just have to wait until everything is straightened out. Mamma McCall then came into the room with a needle.

"What's that?" Derek questioned, and he wasn't the only one who wanted to know what was in the needle.

"Naloxone. We need to wake her up." Mamma McCall replied while injecting the stuff into Braden's IV.

"I thought you said she needed to rest." Derek said back.

"That was before I found out that the CDC just put the high school under quarantine with Scott and Stiles still in there." Mamma McCall replied.

I was in shock because I didn't know that the gang had school on Saturday, but then it dawned on me that they were taking some type test. I was pulled from thoughts when Braden sat up and gasped but then laid right back down and groaned in pain.

"Braden, look at me. You were shot, but you're in the hospital now and you're fine. Do you understand? (Braden nodded her head) Good. Okay. Last night you were in the woods and you came across another pack? Do you know what happened to them?" Mamma McCall asked.

"I told you, they were poisoned." Derek stated.

"No. No, they were infected. It was a virus designed to kill werewolves. It did. It killed them all." Braden told us.

Mamma McCall and I shared a look before I decided that I was going to the school.

"Keep me posted about Braden, please." I told Derek.

Derek just nodded his head before I headed to the school. I was met by Hazelle the second I stepped out of my car.

"I'm glad that you aren't in there." Hazelle told me as she hugged me.

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded my head. As we headed toward my uncle I asked, "Who's all in there?"

"Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Kira's dad, Lydia's mom, and some other students and teachers." Hazelle replied after a minute.

As we reached my uncle, nobody was telling us anything, and the matter got worse when Agent McCall showed up and no one would tell him anything either. Hazelle and I think that it's another assassin, but we can't be sure, and the funny thing is, is that my uncle is thinking the exact same thing. Hazelle and I used our hearing and knew that the gang was in the Hale vault, and I was happy that they were safely away from everyone.

"Zaira, you have to stay calm." Hazelle whispered as she grabbed my wrist.

I was trying to break out of her grasp because someone was threatening to kill Stiles if he didn't tell where the others were. I was about the break out of Hazelle's grasp, when I heard a gun go off and Agent McCall talking to Stiles. I'm so relieved that he got in there, and I hope that we can go in there soon.

"Hey, Scott? Scotty? In the vault, in there with you. It's called reishi mushrooms. Scott? Scott, open the door! It's in there with you. It's in a jar; it's on one of the shelves. Scott! Scott, can you hear me?" I could hear Stiles yelling at Scott.

I was about to run into the school after he said that, but Hazelle stopped me because everyone was ok. Kira knocked the jar off and saved everyone. I plan on squishing her in a hug once I see her. We were allowed to go into the school, and Hazelle and I were met with a very upset Malia.

"Malia." I called out to her.

Malia looked up at me and accepted my hug. After we pulled apart, I watched Malia walk away, and I wonder what the hell happened in the vault. After Malia left, I waited for the others. When they finally came up, I couldn't help but hug each of them as tight as I could.

"We're ok, Zaira." Stiles said as he hugged me back.

"I know but I was worried about you." I told him back.

After we pulled apart, all of us left and I knew that there was something else that no one was telling me, but I knew that I would find out soon enough. I don't know what to think anymore, but I do know that people are still out there trying to kill us, and from what I understood, everyone was on the list, except me. I guess that Hazelle and I have our work cut out for us, but we will make sure that everyone is safe.

Zaira's outfit: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=200687745


	8. Time of Death

I tossed and turned all night long and I finally gave up on trying to sleep, so I made my way to the kitchen. As I was passing Stiles' room, I noticed that he was tossing and turning as well. I decided to join him and maybe both of us will get at least some sleep. I guess it worked because the next thing I know, is that Stiles is lightly shaking me awake.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked him as I got up.

"I did. Thank you for that." Stiles replied.

"Of course. That's what family is for." I laughed.

Stiles laughed as I went to go change. I was not looking forward to whatever the hell Scott has planned. He told us that he has a plan to find out who the benefactor is, but I'm not too sure if I want to know. But then again I want to know who it is because they are trying to kill my family. Hazelle met us at Scott's house and when he explained his plan, I almost slapped him. It was a good thing that Hazelle was there because I don't know if I would've been able to keep myself together.

"Are you alright with this?" Hazelle asked as we drove to the hospital.

"Hell no, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect them." I replied.

Hazelle didn't say anything else, but she didn't have to because I knew that she would stand by me no matter what. When we got to the hospital, we walked through the door just in time to hear Mamma McCall scream about Scott. We ran to hear and if I'm being honest, seeing her like this is killing me. All of us walked into the morgue and Kira's mom explained what was going to happen and how long we had which is 45 minutes.

Hazelle and I then went into one of the rooms, where the laptops were set up, and waited. I knew this was going to be a very long night and I hope that the benefactor shows up soon. All of a sudden one of the cameras went out, so Kira and Liam went to check it out.

"I'm going to with them just for extra measure." Hazelle told me.

"Alright, but be extra careful." I said back.

Hazelle gave me a nod before following after Kira and Liam. I know that Hazelle can handle herself, but with the benefactor around, I want to make sure that she's extra careful.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I looked around with Kira and Liam, when all of a sudden, the middle gate exploded. I heard growling from behind me, so I turned around and saw a berzerker standing there. Liam joined Kira and I and all three of us got ready for the fight of our lives. All three of us were getting our asses kicked and I didn't know if we were going to make it or not.

 ***End of POV***

Stiles and I were with Scott's body and Stiles was trying to get a hold of Argent. All of a sudden, Argent was thrown into the room.

"I was right. Stiles, Zaira, get out of here." Argent grunted.

"Get out of the way, Stiles, Zaira. I'm taking the body." Kate told us as she walked into the morgue.

"Why? Visual confirmation?" Stiles questioned.

"Don't worry handsome. I'm not the benefactor." Kate replied.

"Then what do you want with the body?" Argent asked.

"I wish I could tell you." Kate replied.

"Then I guess you'll have to kill me because I'm not letting you get your slutty hands on my brother." I growled.

Before Kate could respond, Argent pulls out a second gun and points it at Kate.

"I always forget you carry two." Kate said.

I didn't really hear the conversation between Kate and Argent because I was more focused on the time. I didn't know how much longer we had before time was up, and I'm also starting to worry about Hazelle, Kira, and Liam. Whatever Argent said to Kate must have gotten to her because the next thing I know, she's walking out of the room. After she was gone, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

Kira, Liam, and I kept fighting the bezerker, and boy were we getting our asses handed to us. For some reason, when Kira and I got ready to attack, the bezerker turned around and left. Kira, Liam, and I shared a look before going back inside. Kira brought Scott back to life and all of us hugged him. I could tell that this plan bothered Zaira more because she hugged Scott extra tight. Zaira may hide her feelings from everyone else, but she can't hide them from me. I know that all of this is getting to her, and I don't know if I can keep her sane by myself.

 ***End of POV***

I decided to call Derek and check on him and Braden. Derek told me that him and Braden were fine and then asked me if I was alright. I told him that I was as good as I was going to get, but as long as everyone I love is alive then I'm good. Derek laughed but we agreed that we would help each other out anyway we could. I hung up from him, and tried to call Jordan. I didn't get an answer and that worried me.

"Is everything alright Zaira?" Hazelle asked.

"I don't know girl. Jordan's not answering his phone and I'm getting worried." I replied.

"I'm sure he's fine. Why don't you go home and I'll track him down, alright?" Hazelle suggested.

I nodded my head and started home. I had just pulled into my driveway when my phone rung. I looked at the screen and saw that Alysia was calling me.

"Hey, girl. Are you alright?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"I think so, girl. I was out for a walk and ended up at the school. I can see a patrol car across the way, but I'm not sure whose it is." Alysia replied.

"That's alright. I'm on my way so just wait for me ok." I told her.

Alysia agreed and after we hung up, I called Hazelle, told her what was going on, and headed to the school. Hazelle told me to be careful and I plan on it, but deep down, I know that something is severely wrong.

Zaira's outfit: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=209257572


	9. Perishable

I finally got to the school and started looking for Alysia. I couldn't find her and I also couldn't reach Jordan, which is odd. I slowly got out of my car and saw the cruiser that Alysia was talking about. I also noticed that someone was dowsing the cruiser with something. I think it could be gasoline, but I won't know for sure until I get closer. I started heading to the cruiser until I was grabbed from behind. I struggled as hard as I could but stopped when Alysia stood in front of me.

"What the hell girl?" I growled.

"It's not personal girl, but Parrish is worth 5 million." Alysia replied.

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked confused because I wanted to throw her off.

"It means that he has to die." Alysia replied with a smirk.

I didn't like that smirk but I didn't have time to respond because whoever held me, dragged me closer to the cruiser. When we got close enough, I saw that it was Haigh that was dowsing the cruiser, with Jordan in it, and that it was gasoline that he was using.

"It's about time you got here." Haigh said as Alysia, me, and whoever the hell had me, stopped next to him.

Jordan and I shared a look and it was written all over his face that he didn't expect to see me. Jordan then turned his attention back to Haigh and tried to save both of us.

"Please... Please, don't do this. You're just gonna stand there? You're just gonna listen to a fellow Deputy burn to death? You're just gonna make an innocent person witness this?" Jordan pleaded.

Haigh didn't seem to budge but he placed headphones in. I couldn't believe that he was doing this, but with the dead pool, I'm not too surprised.

"I love you." "I love you too." Jordan and I said before Haigh lit a lighter and threw it in the cruiser.

The only screams that you could hear through the night was mine and Jordan's. After watching the cruiser burn, Haigh turned to me and I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut. Because if you don't, then you'll meet the same fate." Haigh told me.

"You might as well kill me now because if you don't, then you'll regret it." I growled back.

"Sorry babe, but I want you to suffer." Haigh laughed before him, Alysia, and whoever was holding me left.

I watched the cruiser burn for a few more seconds before going back to my car. I knew what needed to be done, and I hope and pray that my uncle won't arrest me for what I'm about to do. I headed to the station and I can't shake Jordan's screams out of my head.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I went to the station with Stiles and Lydia and for some reason, I could tell that something was off. I noticed that Parrish was missing and that's not normal. I also can't reach Zaira and that scares me. I hope that I'm wrong and that both of them are together because if not, then someone is going to pay.

I watched as Sheriff Stilinski asked around for Parrish, and my thoughts were confirmed when nobody knew where Parrish was. I also noticed that Haigh seemed to be hiding something. Now I know that something is really wrong and I want to go find Zaira, but I know that she would want me to stay with Stiles and Lydia, and that's what the hell I'm going to do.

 ***End of POV***

I finally arrived at the station, but I took a few more minutes before going in. I got myself together and headed inside. I couldn't even look at Haigh because I knew that if I did, then I would lose it. Hazelle seemed to notice because she met me halfway and walked me into my uncle's office.

"Hey Zia, have you seen Parrish?" Stiles asked.

I didn't trust my voice, so I just shook my head no. I moved closer to Hazelle because I knew that if I didn't, then I would fall completely apart. It wasn't but a few minutes later that we heard some noise outside my uncle's office. I glanced out the window and was shocked to see Jordan attacking Haigh. We opened the door, but that was a mistake because Haigh's gun went off and the bullet hit my uncle in the shoulder.

"Jordan!" I screamed.

Jordan seemed to stop at the sound of my voice and everyone seemed relieved. Jordan followed me to my car and I drove us to his apartment. We drove in silence because neither of us knew what to say. When we got to Jordan's apartment, he went to shower and I changed into some fresh clothes. It's a good thing that I carry an overnight bag with me because you never know what could happen.

"Jordan." I squeaked as Jordan snuck up behind me.

"Sorry sweetheart." Jordan laughed.

I leaned back into him and smiled. Jordan's arms tightened around me and that told me that we were thinking the same thing. I turned around to face him, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was scared out of his mind. I didn't know what to say, so I leaned up and lightly kissed him. Jordan kissed me back and in that moment, I could tell that both of us were extremely happy that he was alive.

After our moment, Jordan followed me to Derek's loft, which is where Lydia and Hazelle wanted to meet. Jordan didn't want me to leave but I had to go be with my uncle. I gave Jordan a light kiss before leaving him in Hazelle's hands. I got to the hospital in time to hear my uncle tell Stiles that he shouldn't be going through his stuff.

"I love you both, but Stiles, stay out of things that don't concern you, and uncle, I've got you covered." I said as I stepped in because I knew that the argument they were having was getting heated fast.

Both of them just looked at me before the morphine kicked in. I kissed my uncle's forehead before going to Stiles. He stood up from the chair and I hugged him tight. I told him that everything was going to be fine and that I would handle everything. Stiles nodded his head before we pulled apart.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

As I listened to Scott explain everything to Parrish, I felt so bad for him. I know that Zaira didn't want him involved and now that he is, I don't know what the hell she's going to do. I hope she knows that I'll help her any way that I can, but now I need to ask Scott to explain things again because I'm just as confused as Parrish is. But then again, I might just wait and ask Zaira to explain it to me because she makes sure to explain everything slow and steady.

 ***End of POV***

I ended up leaving the hospital and going to Liam's because I could tell that something was off. I shocked Liam by showing up, but he finally admitted to me that he wasn't sleeping well. I hugged him tight and told him that I would stay with him until he fell asleep. We curled up in his bed and I held Liam to me. I ran my hand through his hair and I could feel that Liam was slowly relaxing and falling asleep. I was almost asleep myself when the printer started to print on its own. Liam seemed to hear it as well, so both of us got up and unplugged the printer. Liam told me that he would be alright, so I left and headed back to Derek's loft.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I listened as Lydia told us about the story of her grandmother and the woman her grandmother loved. As I listened to the story, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell I'm helping with. After the story, my attention was turned toward the door as Zaira came in. I was happy to see her and by the look in her eyes, I could tell that she was struggling to hold herself together, but she sure as hell is doing a damn good job so far.

 ***End of POV***

I gave everyone a small smile before joining Jordan. Jordan pulled me closer to him and I just placed my hand on his chest to let him know that I was there. I decided that I wanted to talk to Jordan alone, so I gave my keys to Hazelle and followed Jordan to his truck.

"I know you're confused about everything, and I'll try to answer any question that you have." I told Jordan.

"After everything is settled, we'll talk tonight." Jordan said back.

I gave Jordan a nod before he drove us to the station. Stiles had texted me and told me that him and Lydia were going to meet us at the station. I told Jordan and he just nodded his head. I leaned over as he was driving and gave Jordan a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Jordan chuckled.

"Just for being you." I laughed.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I stayed with Scott and learned that Derek was losing his powers because of what Kate did. I can't believe that Kate did this to the guy she "supposedly loved" and is happy with the results. I hope that we see her again because I'm going to show her what a hybrid can do. *Cue my evil smile* I was pulled from my thoughts when my phone rung. I answered it and Stiles told me that there was an already dead deadpool. I'm confused as hell but Lydia then explained that the already dead deadpool told us which supernatural creatures were dead and who was left. It finally clicked and I'm glad that me or Zaira are not on the list. I decided to go to the bonfire because Zaira needs to be with her family, and when I looked around, I could tell that something was off already.

 ***End of POV***

I can't believe that I'm here at Eichen House. This place creeps me the hell out, but I let Stiles and Lydia go deeper inside while I waited in the lobby. Now I wished I would've followed them because now I have this feeling that something is wrong. I put my big girl pants on and went looking for Stiles and Lydia. I got to the file room and saw my cousin get tazed, and that Lydia was next. I attacked Brunski after he tazed Lydia, and boy did he knock me out cold.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

After I met up with Scott, we walked around and found Malia. I could tell that something was off because Malia was acting like she was drunk. I didn't think that werewolves could get drunk, but looking at Malia, I believe that the assassins are here. Scott and I helped Malia over to Liam and Mason, and it also looked like Liam was feeling the effect of the alcohol which isn't good.

 ***End of POV***

"Help us! Help us! Someone, help!" I heard Lydia yell.

I may be out but I'm not deaf. I can hear what's going on and I'm trying my hardest to wake up so I can help my family. For some reason my eyelids did not want to open, but I knew that I had to wake up, so I'm going to use my Alpha side to help me get up.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

"How much did you have to drink?" Mason asked Scott as he almost fell over.

"Nothing. Not even a sip." Scott replied.

I knew right then that it wasn't the drinks, but it was the music. Scott and I shared a look before he told Mason and I to stay put and watch Liam and Malia. I'm glad that I'm not affected by this because now I can handle my business and get the job done. I hope Scott can get the music shut off soon because I don't know if Liam and Malia are going to last much longer.

 ***End of POV***

I slowly came to but it was a little too late because Brunski made Lydia listen to her grandmother's death. I couldn't believe that he did that but I think because Lorraine called Lydia _Ariel_ , it threw Brunski off. I understand why Lorraine did that and I hope Lydia keeps her mouth shut. I can already tell that if someone doesn't get here soon, then this is going to get worse.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

Mason and I kept our eyes are Liam and Malia and I can see Scott weaving his way through the crowd to get to the DJ. I was praying that everything would work in our favor, and I'll be damned if the security guards didn't come our way and escort Liam and Malia away. One of the guards shoved Mason to the ground when he tried to go with them. I made sure Mason was alright before I chased after the guards. I listened in on the conversation and learned that Haigh told the guards to set Scott, Malia, and Liam on fire. After this is over, I'm going to find this asshole and kill him.

 ***End of POV***

I slowly sat up and listened as Brunski talked to both Stiles and Lydia, but it is funny that he completely forgot about me, and I'm going to use that to my advantage.

"We have a lot of teenagers trying to break into our drug cabinets. Most of the time that don't succeed. But you two look pretty clever to me." Brunski said.

I looked his way and saw that he was filling a syringe full of some type of liquid, and I wasn't sure who he was going to use it on. I reached for my gun and got ready to make my move.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I listened as the music was shut off and ran into the school. I helped Brayden and Derek defeat the guards and laughed when Scott asked about a gun and Derek replied that he was covered in gasoline. I'm glad that everyone is alright, but I'm worried about Zaira. I hope that she's okay.

 ***End of POV***

"I'll admit, Stiles, I don't have any unusual talents like Lydia, but, somehow, I just knew we were gonna get a chance to do this again." Brunski said as he neared my cousin.

I watched as Brunski turned from my cousin and went to inject Lydia when Jordan showed up.

"Drop it. Take your thumb off that needle and slowly withdraw it from her neck." Jordan demanded as he pointed his gun at Brunski, and boy was I happy to see him.

"Young Deputy. You're just a kid. I bet you've never even fired a..." Brunski started to say, but I shut him up by shooting him.

"Damn he's fucking annoying." I growled as I helped free Lydia and Stiles.

Before we knew it, Meredith came out from the shadows and proved that she was the Benefactor. I'm confused as hell but as long as everyone is alive then I'm okay. I moved closer to Jordan and let him hug me to him. I hope that we can put a stop to this list before anybody else gets hurt.

Zaira's outfit: you_cant_run_away_from/set?id=218834756


	10. Monstrous

I rode with Jordan and Meredith to the station and I called Hazelle to let her know what's going on and that she needed to fill Scott in. Hazelle agreed and told me that she'll do whatever she can. I thanked her and watched as the scenery changed. I was very uncomfortable being so close to Meredith, but I was willing to suck it up if it meant that I could spend more time with Jordan. I hope we figure out why Meredith did this and we also need to know how to stop the dead pool.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I met Scott and Liam as they were leaving Scott's house and let them know that Stiles, Lydia, and Zaira are alright and that Meredith was behind the dead pool. Both of them were shocked but they were grateful that everyone was alright. I followed Scott as he dropped Liam off at home and headed to the Animal Clinic. Zaira told me about this place and I was excited to actually see what's inside. When Scott and I got inside, I took notice that there were other people there besides us. I followed Scott and Kira as she showed us the people that she had found and saved. I took notice that one of the people in the room was Brett. I also took notice that he seemed to be guarding a younger girl. I have a gut feeling that the younger girl is his sister. I hope that we can end this dead pool because if not, then there might be more bodies to bury.

 ***End of POV***

I guess Lydia and I fell asleep because the next thing I know, my uncle is shaking Lydia awake, which in turn woke me up. I listened as my uncle and Lydia started talking and was just about to say something when Jordan walked up.

"We went through everything in Brunski's office, and so far everything amounts to pretty much nothing. Did either of you not go home yet?" Jordan told my uncle before turning to us.

"Not until Meredith starts talking." Lydia replied.

"I'm just here for her." I replied as well.

"Lydia, I promise she'll talk, and when she does, I'll let you know. Trust me on this. Everybody talks eventually." my uncle told Lydia.

"Then let me try." Lydia said.

"No, we've already discussed this." my uncle argued.

"I've gotten through to her before. Just let me try." Lydia argued back.

"Come on uncle, we both know that Meredith won't talk to anyone but Lydia. I think we should let her try." I said.

Everyone turned to look at me and Lydia gave me a smile, which I returned. My uncle just rolled his eyes, but he knew that I was right. I gave Lydia my winning smile because she knew that my uncle would do anything for me.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I followed Scott and Kira as they took Brett and the others to an abandoned building that was owned by the Argent family. I finally got to meet the infamous Chris Argent that Zaira talks about, but I'm not sure what to think about him. I know that she helped Zaira and that he left because he lost both his daughter and wife, but why come back? I hope that he's being genuine because if not, then we'll have a big problem.

 ***End of POV***

I was standing between my uncle and Jordan as we watched Lydia talk to Meredith. I hope we find out why Meredith did this because I don't want anybody else taking a chance on killing someone off the list. Haigh trying to kill Jordan was the last straw, and I'll be damned if I let anyone else try. I was pulled from my thoughts when Meredith said that she wanted to help after Lydia said something about her giving us a one of the cipher keys to unlock the part of the dead pool.

"All you ever wanted to do was help. Is that why you're here? I know you wouldn't want to be here if you didn't want to talk." Lydia said.

"I do. But only to one person." Meredith told us.

"Who?" Lydia questioned and I was wondering the same thing.

"Peter. Peter Hale." Meredith replied.

I almost fell over after Meredith said that. Why in the hell would she want to talk to him? Does he have something to do with this? Did he help create the dead pool? I guess we'll know soon.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I listened as everyone gave their opinion about what was about to go down, but I was a little more concerned about Derek since he doesn't have any powers. I'm not sure about him using a gun, but if Braden trained him well, then I guess everything will work out. I cracked my knuckles and popped my neck because I knew that this fight was going to be a very long one.

 ***End Of POV***

I stood in the viewing room with Lydia and my uncle, while Jordan was in the interrogation room with Meredith and Peter. I listened as Peter talked to Meredith and almost went into the room when Peter grabbed Meredith's wrist, but my uncle stopped me. The talking continued but the minute that Peter shoved Jordan into a wall and shoved his claws into Meredith's neck, I bolted into the room. I made sure Jordan was alright and let Lydia handle my uncle.

"What are we supposed to do?" my uncle asked completely confused.

"I,uh... I don't know." Lydia replied.

"What the hell is he doing to her?" Jordan asked.

"He's going through her memories and seeing what the hell she said was true or not." I replied.

We then listened as Lydia explained what the hell Meredith was mumbling. Lydia told us that Meredith was in the same hospital as Peter after the fire. That actually makes sense on how she knew about the burns, but it still doesn't explain on why she created the dead pool. Lydia then told us that it was Peter's idea for the dead pool. I'm in total shock right now, and I want answers.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I was standing back to back with Scott, helping him fight off these damn assassins that think they're going to get money. There are so damn many of the fucking assassins, but I'm not going to stop fighting until Scott does.

 ***End Of POV***

I watched the scene unfold before me as my uncle pointed his gunat Peter. Lydia then tried to diffuse the situation.

"Stop. Stop it. This is what she wants. It's why she's here. Look around, Sheriff. There's three people in here right now. Three people still on the dead pool. Me, Parrish... and Meredith." Lydia told us.

"But not him and Zaira." Jordan said.

I didn't know what to say, so I let everybody talk. I only spoke when Peter decided to threaten my uncle.

"You know what, if you dare touch a hair on my family's head then I'll fucking end you myself. A gun might not take you down, but I know damn well that an Alpha can take you." I growled as my Alpha side took over.

Peter just smirked at me before walking out the door.I felt bad for Meredith but right now, I need to take a walk because I'm still pissed off.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

These assassins are getting on my damn nerves, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to help Scott and the others. I saw that the girl that Brett was protective of was about to get shot, so I went after the assassin and saved the girl. Scott helped me out as well and told the girl to run. I watched as Scott started beating the shit out of this guy, but I didn't know what to say to stop him.

Scott is starting to scare me because his face keeps morphing as he continues to beat the shit out of the guy. Scott finally stopped attacking the guy long enough to show the guy his phone screen where it said that all contracts were terminated. I'm so glad that all this shit is over, and I can't wait to get back to my best friend and hug her to death.

 ***End Of POV***

I let Lydia talk to Meredith alone, but I stayed outside my uncle's office just to be safe. I can tell that this is taken a toll on both my uncle and Jordan, but I hope that they hang in there just a little bit longer. I got a call from Hazelle and she told me that the dead pool is over. I'm grateful for that because now I don't have to worry about losing Jordan, or anyone else. Maybe now we can live our lives peacefully, even if it's only for a few moments.


	11. A Promise to the Dead

After Meredith was situated, I followed Jordan back to his apartment. I also told Hazelle to watch over Liam, and she agreed. I have a feeling that something is off with him, but I also know that he won't admit anything to anyone. I'm so grateful that I have Hazelle by my side because I couldn't do this without her.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I was sitting in a tree watching over Liam, and I noticed that he was basically begging Mason to stay with him. I didn't understand at first, but as the night went on, I figured out why. Liam's not sleeping very well at night, and I have an idea on what's keeping him up. He's scared of the berzerkers and he has every right to be. Those damn things scare the hell out of me, and I'm normally not scared of anything.

"You're not there. You're not there." I heard Liam say.

I looked into the window and saw nothing there. Now it's all making sense; Liam is imagining that the berzerker is in his room, even though there's nothing there. I feel so bad for this kid, so I decided to do something that I would never do, unless it was for Zaira, and lightly opened Liam's window and I started to softly hum to him. I guessed it worked because Liam was fast asleep.

 ***End of POV***

I left Jordan's apartment after he went to work and decided to meet up with Scott. We met at Derek's loft and Scott gave me a hug, which I was happy for, because I really needed it after everything that's happened in the last few days. As we entered Derek's loft, I gave him hug, which he returned. I could tell just by Derek's hug that he was doing alright.

"How's Braden?" I questioned.

"She's good." Derek replied with a smile.

I smiled back and let Derek and Scott talk. I wished that all of this was over because then I could talk Braden into getting Derek to double date with me and Jordan. I decided to go check on Liam, since Hazelle called me and told me what happened last night, and couldn't believe that Liam was going to attempt to lift 300 pounds.

"What the hell Liam?!" I hollered as I watched Scott pick the weights off of Liam.

Liam didn't say anything but I could tell that he was upset. I knew what was going on, but he needed to tell his friends, or this could end up worse than it already is.

"Liam?" Scott inquired.

"I'm fine." Liam replied.

"If you don't want to be with us, that's okay. But don't push your friends away too." Scott said before he walked out of the gym.

"I'm here for you if you ever need me. Please don't keep everything bottled up because it will destroy you." I told Liam before I left.

I called Hazelle and we decided to have a movie night. We needed to try to live our lives as normal as we could, and this movie night is hopefully going to do that. The movie night was a complete success and the next day, Hazelle and I decided to have a movie night every week. We got ready for the game and as we were waiting for the game to begin, I noticed that Scott and Kira weren't there.

"Where the hell is Scott and Kira?" Hazelle asked as she looked around.

"I have no idea, but I hope that they get here soon." I replied.

We continued to look for Scott and Kira, until I got an SOS text from Argent. I told Hazelle that I would be back, and tracked Argent to some type of sewer. The funny thing is, is that Jordan also showed up.

"They're gone." Argent told us as Jordan and I came into the light.

"How long have you been like this? And why are you here, Zaira?" Jordan asked Argent before turning to me.

"I don't know. Might have blacked out a few times." Argent replied.

"Chris sent me an SOS text. Why else would I be here?" I told Jordan.

Jordan seemed to accept my answer and turned back to Argent.

"Peter Hale did this?" Jordan asked.

"You were following him?" Argent questioned completely confused.

"Every day since Meredith Walker." Jordan replied.

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there.

"Listen to me. Both of you. Kate's going after Scott." Argent told us.

"Peter and Kate." I basically growled.

"You've got to warn them." Argent told us.

"We can't. There's no service down here." Jordan said back.

"Then just go." Argent said.

"If we leave right now, you'll be dead by the time either of us get back. We're getting you out of here." Jordan told Argent.

Argent looked between Jordan and myself, and I gave him a comforting nod.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I don't know what the hell is going on, but I hope Zaira is alright. I can tell that something is wrong, but I'm not going anywhere because Malia and Liam are here and I'll be damned if anything happens to them.

 ***End of POV***

I had to walk away when Argent started screaming, since Jordan was trying to get the pipe to bend back into shape so he can pull it out.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I can't do it myself. It's not bending back and it's not coming out of the wall." Jordan told Argent.

"Leave." Argent sighed.

"I can't do that either. I need you to help me. I know you're hurt and tired, but I need you to gather everything you've got and help me." Jordan told Argent.

"I've got nothing." Argent said.

"That's not true and you know it Chris." I told him as I walked closer to the two guys.

"Grab the bar, sir." Jordan said.

"I've got nothing left. Please, go. Just go. You're running out of time." Argent cried.

"Why the hell would you say that?! You may not see it, but I do look at you like a daughter looks at her father." I told Argent.

Argent lifted his head and looked at me. I was trying to hold myself together but with Argent trying to give up and die is really starting to get to me.

"You know what you need? Adrenaline. There's two ways to get it. Fear and anger. Since you don't look like a guy who's afraid of anything, you need to get angry. You need to get so angry that your brain lets loose every bit of adrenaline it has left." Jordan said to Argent, which made his attention go back to him.

"I'm too tired to be angry." Argent cried.

"Okay. I don't know much about you or what you've been through. But Lydia told me some of it, and Zaira filled in some of blanks. And I know about Allison. I know how she felt about Scott. And I think if she knew what was happening to him, she'd be pretty angry. (I nodded my head in agreement because that's exactly how Allison would feel) At least angry enough to try one more time to get the hell out of here. So whatever trigger you need, if it's Allison, or your sister, or Peter, use it. Use it right now." Jordan coaxed Argent.

I watched in amazement as Argent mustered up enough anger to help Jordan bend the pipe back straight and get Argent off of it. I also took notice that Jordan's eyes turned orange as he bent the pipe. I'm glad that Argent is going to be alright, but now it's time to go kill, better yet, slaughter a bitch.

"Thank you Zaira." Argent whispered.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For everything. You're right, I've never noticed how you looked at me, but now that I think back, all the signs were there. You are like another daughter to me." Argent replied.

I was at a loss for words, so I lightly hugged Argent and told him that I would hug him tighter when he was better. Argent was fine with that, and Jordan and I continued to help him out of the sewer.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I followed Stiles and his dad into Derek's loft and was shocked to see it in a complete mess. I nodded my head at Derek and Braden and they gave me a nod in return. I overheard Stiles telling Lydia that both Scott and Kira were taken, and then Deaton told him that they were in Mexico. I remember what Zaira told me about her trip to Mexico to get Derek, and now she has to go back to save Scott and Kira. At least she's not going without me this time.

"Looks like we're going on a road trip." I told the four people in the room.

"Seems that way." Derek agreed.

I called Zaira and told her, and she reacted the way that I thought she would. Looks like we're in for the fight of our lives because we have no idea what the hell Kate is doing, or why she took Scott and Kira. I can't wait to meet this bitch.

 ***End of POV***

After I hung up from Hazelle, I re-entered the room that Argent was in, and Jordan had to pull me to him to try to calm me down.

"The bitch took my family. She took them back to fucking Mexico. Does this bitch have a death wish? Sorry but no offense Chris." I growled.

"None taken, but you're not going alone." Argent told me.

"I wasn't planning on it. I'm meeting up with the others and we're all going together. She's going to die this time." I said.

"Try not to get too far ahead of yourself, alright." Jordan told me as I was walking out of Argent's room.

"I'm not making any promises, Jordan. This bitch has caused a lot of people a lot of pain, including her own brother. She has got to die and stay dead this time." I said.

"Just please be careful and come back in one piece." Jordan said as he leaned against Argent's door.

"I will and I'll see you in the _Grand Line_." I said.

Jordan chuckled because of the reference I made. I was glad to hear that sound because who knows when I'll hear it again. I gave Jordan a kiss before leaving to meet up with everyone. I can't wait for us to be face to face with her because her ass is going down, and nothing she does will stop us.

Look out Kate Argent, I'm coming for you and this time, you'll stay dead.

Zaira's outfit: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=222136299

Zaira's outfit to the game: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=222136565


	12. Smoke and Mirrors

I met Hazelle back at my house and I was happy for her hug. I really needed it and she knows me too well. We both showered and ate before my nerves started to take over. Scott is like my younger brother, hell, he is my younger brother. If Kate has so much as put a single hair out of place on his head, I'll kill her where she stands. If she so much as touches Kira, then I'll do the same thing.

"You do realize that you're not doing this alone right?" Hazelle asked.

"I know but this time feels different." I replied.

"I can't argue with that, but this time, I'm going to be there and everything will work out exactly like it's supposed to." Hazelle said.

I nodded my head and hugged her. I'm glad that Hazelle is here because if not, then who knows what the hell I would be doing right now. Hazelle and I headed over to Derek's to meet up with him and Braden, and let's just say that the conversation we had, made me want to slap him.

"I still don't like relying on these things." Derek sighed as Braden and I got some guns locked and loaded.

"I get it. You miss your power. I would, too." Braden said.

I couldn't help but agree with her because even though I have my powers, I don't rely on them. I'd rather use my gun then my powers any day of the week.

"It's not about power, it's about being able to help. I don't like feeling helpless." Derek said.

"I'm human. Do I look helpless?" Braden asked.

"You're a much better shot than me, and so is Zaira." Derek said.

"Do you really think you won't be coming back?" Braden asked.

"Not alive." Derek replied.

"You know I'm not okay with that." Braden said.

"I am. If it saves Scott and Kira. But to be honest, I don't even know if this is enough firepower to take down one berzerker." Derek said.

"Not even close. Killing a berzerker is next to impossible. It's not just the firepower, it's breaking the animal spirit from the human." Peter says as he comes down the spiral staircase.

"Well, the one person we know with that kind of experience is Argent. And he's not getting back to me." Derek said as he gave Peter a look.

"Well, then you're going to need help. Like Malia, maybe Liam. Definitely me." Peter said with a smirk.

"Look, everyone is coming back alive, and you can help over my dead body after the shit you did to Argent." I said as I growled at Peter.

Everyone looked at me in shock, especially Peter, and the look on his face made my day.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you did. If it wasn't for Jordan and I then Argent would be dead. My guys are tougher than they look and if you so much as step out of line, then I'm going to put you down." I growled.

Everyone was quiet but Braden walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and saw that she agreed with me. I was happy about that and Derek gave me a smile, which told me that he agreed as well. Peter didn't know what to say, so he left without another word.

Everyone met up at a warehouse and I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips when Stiles freaked out about Peter being there. Stiles looked at me and I gave him a nod, which told him that Peter knows to watch himself or he's dead. We're waiting for Lydia but she's not answering her phone, so Liam says that he can call Mason to go find her. After Liam called Mason, we all divided up on who was riding with who.

Malia rode with Peter, which was for the best, but Stiles was hesitant. Hazelle, Liam, Stiles, and I rode with Braden and Derek, with Hazelle riding shotgun and the rest of us riding in the back since it's a full moon. Peter started to drone on and on about the berzerkers and that we should fight to kill. I just rolled my eyes because I know that Peter is up to something, and maybe once we get to Mexico, he'll show his true colors.

As we were on our way to Mexico, I had to roll my eyes because both Stiles and Derek were trying to calm Liam's nerves. I felt bad for the kid, but I could only hope that he can hold on until we get to Mexico. As the ride went on, I could tell that Liam was starting to feel the full moon, and that told me that this ride was going to be very interesting.

"Liam, you with me? We have a mantra that we use. You repeat it, you focus on the words. It's like meditating. You say the words until you feel control coming back to you." Derek said.

"Okay. Okay, okay! What are the words?" Liam growled.

"Okay, look at the triskelion. See the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back, it's the same thing. Zaira has one on her lower back of the same thing as well. Each spiral means something." Derek said.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega." Stiles added.

"It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another. Betas can become Alphas." Derek started.

"Alphas can become Betas." Stiles continued.

"Can Alphas become Omegas?" Liam asked.

I gave Liam a nod as he looked at me before Derek drew his attention back to him.

"All you have to do is say the three words. And with each one, you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control. Go ahead." Derek said.

I listened as Liam started saying Alpha, Beta, Omega and could tell that it wasn't working. The more Liam repeated the words, the worse he got. I'm racking my brain to remember the fucking saying that Brett said, but nothing is coming to mind.

"Liam, Liam. What three things cannot long be hidden?" Stiles asked as he pulled me from my thoughts.

When Liam didn't answer Stiles asked, "What three things?" again.

"Sun... The moon... The truth." Liam grunted.

Liam kept repeating those words and it seemed like he was going to be alright. I moved next to Liam and hugged him to me. Liam seemed to be more relaxed and we continued our way to Mexico. As we pulled up to the damn creepy church, Derek opened the door for us to get out, but was grabbed by a berzerker. I watched in horror as the berzerker stabbed Derek, and kept stabbing him until Braden started shooting. All of us got out of the van after the berzerker ran off.

All of us were in shock, but Hazelle was holding me up because I was fixing to hit the ground. Derek told us to go find Scott, but I didn't want to leave him. Hazelle finally convinced me to go find Scott and that she would stay with Derek and Braden.

"I'm fine Z. Go save your brother." Derek gasped.

I nodded my head and ran off after the others. Stiles got a call from his dad and we ended up running from a berzerker. I hope Hazelle, Braden, and Derek are doing better than we are.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I listened as Derek and Braden talked and had to bite my tongue to get from laughing when Braden told Derek that Zaira would bring him back just to kill him again if he died on us. Braden hit the nail on the head because Zaira would kill anyone that hurt the people she loves.

I followed Braden's lead as we got ready to fight. Both of us looked back at Derek before looking at each other and going into battle with Kate and her berzerkers.

 ***End of POV***

We're still trying to get away from the berzerker that's chasing us, but for some reason, I think that I know this berzerker. Malia tells Stiles and me to go find Scott and Kira, while Liam and her hold off the berzerker. I hope they can hold it off until we get back or so help me that the damn berzerker will die.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

Braden and I are shooting our asses off but it's not affecting either Kate or her damn berzerker. The said damn berzerker ends up pinning us to the wall and Kate taunts Braden before looking at me.

"It's not every day that we get a hybrid in our mists." Kate taunted.

"Yeah, and it's not every day that I see a slutty bitch hiding while making others do her biding." I growled.

Kate went to say something else but thank the heavens that the Calavera's showed up. Argent and Parrish showed up too, and boy was I happy to see them. Now, we can finish this once and for all. Heads up Zaira because I believe Kate is coming your way.

 ***End of POV***

Stiles and I keep looking for Scott and Kira but stop as we come across Kira. I hug her lightly and she tells us that Kate turned Scott into one of her berzerkers. I had to take deep breaths to keep myself from going after her, but I know that Hazelle will handle Kate, so it's all good.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

Braden and I made it back to Derek, so now I'm planning a safe escape route, so I can get Derek the help he needs. I heard Braden call to Derek and watched as his head roll to the side. I didn't know what to do except hug Braden to me. Braden leaned into me and that let me know that she knew I was there for her. What the hell am I going to tell Zaira?

 ***End of POV***

Stiles, Kira, and I make it back it time to stop Malia from killing the berzerkers. Stiles tells them that it's Scott and everyone looked at each other and then looked at the berzerker. Scott decided to go after Liam, but only after knocking Malia, Stiles, and myself out of way.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

I followed Braden's lead as we started helping the others take down Kate and her berzerker. I hope that Zaira is alright and I'll do everything in my power to protect Braden, Argent, and Parrish if it's the last thing I do.

 ***End of POV***

"Scott, Scott, listen, listen, listen! You're not a monster! You're a werewolf! Like me." Liam hollered.

Scott let Liam go all of us watched in awe as took off the armor and ripped the mask in half. I got up and stood next to Scott as he spoke.

"You. The only one who knew as much as Argent about berzerkers. About Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her. All for power." Scott told Peter.

Everyone looked between Scott and Peter confused, except me because I had a feeling that Peter was behind all of this ever since I found out that he created the dead pool.

"For my family's power. To be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy, so incorruptible, he won't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don't deserve your power. Not power like this." Peter growled.

Malia attacked Peter but he just tossed her aside like she was a rag doll. Kira went next but Scott stopped her. Scott and I shared a look and I gave him a nod to let him know that I would stand by his side if he needed my help.

"You were my Beta first, Scott. It was my bite that changed your life. And my bite that can end it." Peter taunted.

"Then, end it, Peter. Because you won't get another chance." Scott taunted back.

Peter and Scott then ran at each other and I knew that this fight was going to be very interesting.

 ***Hazelle's POV***

Braden and I were reloading our guns when we heard a wolf howl. We glanced at each other before looking to where Derek's body was supposed to be, but it was gone. Could that mean what I think it means?

We watched as the wolf attacked Kate and boy was it funny hearing her scream. Braden and I were happy when the wolf turned into Derek. I couldn't help but laugh when Derek told Kate that he was evolving and she would never be able to do that. I can't wait to kill this bitch so we can finally go home and relax.

 ***End of POV***

I can tell that the others want to help Scott, hell, even I want to help him, but all of us know that this is his fight and he needs to beat the hell out of Peter to prove to not only Peter but himself, that he can be an Alpha without killing anyone. Peter decided that after throwing Scott across the room that he would go after Liam.

"Not in this lifetime." I growled as I stepped in front of Liam.

Peter started to come towards us but turned his attention to Scott as Scott got up. I'm so proud of Scott right now that it's not even funny. After Scott knocked Peter out, I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you little brother." I told him.

Scott just chuckled but hugged me back. After we pulled apart, I let the others have their time with Scott before we headed out of this creepy place. I can't wait to see the others and I hope that Derek is alright.

I'm sad that Argent is going with the Calavera's but I know that it's for the best because he knows how to put Kate down. He also told us that he made a deal with them to keep them away from Scott and the rest of us. I know that I'll see him again, so I hugged him one last time before he left.

"I told you that everyone was coming back alive." I told Derek.

Derek just chuckled before hugging me. I hugged him back before going to hug Braden. I'm glad that these two are together and I hope that we get to hang out more. I hugged the others before going over to Jordan, who wasn't surprised to see me.

"Finally, peace at last." I sighed as I hugged Jordan.

"How long does it normally last?" Jordan chuckled as he hugged me tight.

"I have no clue. It just depends." I replied.

Jordan and I left with the others following close behind and I was happy to go see my uncle. He hugged me tight before hugging Stiles and Malia. My uncle took Malia out for food, and Jordan and I went to his apartment to spend time together. That turned into one magical reunion. Jordan and I laid wrapped up in each other before he said that he had to go to work.

"Do you have to?" I whined.

"Yes I have to, but if you be good then we'll spend time together after I get off." Jordan chuckled.

"Fine, but this time, I'm choosing what we do." I huffed.

Jordan just chuckled before giving me kiss, telling me he loved me and heading off to work.

Zaira's outfit to Mexico: cant_run_away_from_your/set?id=222137363


End file.
